


Between the Butler and the Boy

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Alois fights back, Angst, Baby on the way, Birth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Sebastian, Love, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, Romance, alois in love with ciel, alois loves ciel, ciel is female, sebastian in love with ciel, sebastian’s little bocchan, sebaxciel, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Ciel’s secret and intimate relationship with arch rival Alois Trancy stokes the fire of Sebastian’s jealousy. When the poor bluenette has to cope with an unexpected pregnancy, will Sebastian find a way to get closer?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Thanks for reading!  
——————————————————————

“Can’t you stay just a bit this morning, love? I promise you won’t regret it~.” The sweet voice cooed.

“Mmm, I’ve stayed long enough. You know I have to leave, but….next time?” The reply came.

“Of course and I’ll be to visit for tea before you know it.” Alois Trancy replied with a smile as he pulled Ciel Phantomhive to his chest for a passionate kiss.

The two embraced naked under the sheets, Ciel’s breasts crushed against Alois’s chest.

They had met some years ago at a ball Alois had thrown.

Following a series of several unruly disagreements, Ciel ended up stabbing Alois and injuring him severely.

Although the blonde had survived and burst in on the bluenette one day during his evening bath to discover his rival really wasn’t male…….but female.

That changed Alois’s outlook on things quite a bit.

Including their relationship…...

After that he began to write regularly to the bluenette.

And she promptly responded to each letter.

At first it was polite discourse.

Ciel’s gender was not spoken of. Everyone knew she was born female, but she had been given the title of Earl after her parents’ death on the condition she would not cling to her femininity. Since Alois only just came into English society before their first meeting, he did not realize she was not really male. 

She didn’t want Alois to stir anything up, lest she lose her title and estate.

Alois just wanted to get to know her better.

Over time, the conversation in their letters became closer, like that between two good friends, eventually, it became rather flirtatious.

Over time, the letters escalated into frequent visits to the Phantomhive manor for tea, under the guise of discussing business.

Over time, the tea visits escalated into overnight visits to the Trancy manor, only to discuss business, of course.

Those overnight visits often found them sleeping in the same room……..in the same bed.

……….but not discussing business.

Now, at the tender age of 19 and 21, Ciel and Alois had fallen quite in love with each other.

It was all Alois could do to let his little bluenette leave his arms that morning, he wanted to keep her with him forever.

He was still volatile as an adult but when it came to Ciel, he transformed into the most sugary sweet, caring lover someone could ask for.

“Marry me.” The blonde purred as they parted outside his mansion later.

Alois placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Ciel’s eyes were heavy with sadness as she replied, “You know I can’t.”

A moment passed as the two lovers looked sadly at each other before the carriage doors were closed.

“Write to me!” Alois called as Snake slapped the reins.

And with that, the carriage took off into the distance.

Alois’s hands balled into fists. 

Oh! 

If she weren’t engaged to that stupid Edward Midford, he and Ciel could already be together by now!

His little bluenette butterfly in his arms every day and his bed every night.

Alois walked back inside and sunk down on his parlor sofa with a heavy sigh.

His features had grown to be quite handsome, his ocean-blue eyes framed by his feathery blonde hair.

He was a noble just like Edward. Just as worthy as Edward…..

If only he could think of a way to have their engagement called off…...

If only Ciel could be his……..

——————————————————————-

Sebastian, Ciel’s tall, dark, and handsome butler regarded her silently, hungrily during the ride home.

“Did you enjoy your visit to the Trancy estate, my lady?” Sebastian asked as the carriage bumped along.

Ciel missed the hint of irritation in his voice.

While women normally fawned over Sebastian, Ciel seemed to show no interest in doing the same.

The two had developed a close relationship but nothing intimate, nothing romantic.

Not yet.

And it made Sebastian want to puke that Ciel had developed an intimate, romantic relationship with Alois.

“Yes, thank you, as much as one can enjoy discussing business.” Ciel sniffed haughtily.

Sebastian chuckled, stifling himself from laughing out loud.

Business.

Did Ciel really think he was that stupid?

He knew the blonde had spent years seducing the bluenette, but the boy wasn’t good enough for her.

Look at her!

The fair, gorgeous bluenette’s sapphire eyes met Sebastian’s dark gaze, her long eyelashes and pouty, pink lips begging Sebastian to reach over and kiss………..

Ciel needed someone strong and powerful, someone suave and debonair.

Someone that could protect and provide.

Someone like…….Sebastian.

If only Sebastian could figure out a way to drive a wedge between the bluenette and the blonde.

If only Ciel could be his……….


	2. Chapter 2 - Letters

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every Saturday!  
——————————————————————  
The following day, as Sebastian presented Ciel with the daily mail, he struggled not to roll his eyes when the bluenette quickly reached for Alois’s letter.

“Here, Sebastian.” Ciel said, absent-mindedly handing Sebastian the outgoing parcels for the day as her eyes read the words her lover had written.

Every day.

Every day for the last five years, one letter came to the Phantomhive estate from Alois Trancy and one letter left for the Trancy estate from Ciel Phantomhive.

Every day was far too often for Sebastian.

And it was far too soon when, the following week, Alois and his butler, Claude, showed up unannounced for one of Alois’s tea visits.

As Sebastian served the tea, Ciel and Alois sat an appropriate distance apart and engaged in appropriate, formal conversation.

But, to Sebastian’s dismay, Alois chose to stay for dinner.

And after dinner.

It was nearly nine when Ciel told Sebastian to prepare a room for Alois and one for Claude.

Sebastian’s jaw nearly dropped.

The blonde had never spent the night in the Phantomhive estate before…….why now?

Why tonight?

Sebastian did as he was told, prepared the rooms, and finished his evening duties.

However, instead of retiring, he stealthily crept down the hall towards Ciel’s bedroom.

Sebastian scowled in disgust when he heard the moans and coos of pleasure that echoed from her door.

Growling to himself, Sebastian peered through the keyhole and saw the blonde and bluenette in the throes of passion, their naked bodies bathed in the soft glow of the candlelight, Alois held her in his arms like she was made of glass.

Sebastian’s hand threatened to break the doorknob as he watched the blonde suck on Ciel’s porcelain skin, maring it with ugly, red blotches.

“Mmm-mmmm, Alois~!” Sebastian heard his young master cry as the blonde’s hands cupped her breasts. 

Alois purred huskily into her ear, both their breaths coming in gasps, “I’m going to buy your hand from Edward……..at my next ball……...it’s not really for debutantes…….its for us, my butterfly…….it’s for our engagement, Ciel!” 

Ciel’s sapphire eyes flew open. 

The smile of pure joy she gave Alois broke Sebastian’s heart.

How he wished she would smile at him like that.

Alois’s slender hand was sliding down her abdomen, dipping lower, lower, until he found something that made Ciel squirm and shout.

“Then take me, Alois! Don’t hold back!” Ciel screamed, writhing in his arms as the blonde smirked.

Sebastian had seen enough.

He could not bear to witness any more.

He turned away from the keyhole with a scowl so dark, a scurrying mouse in the hallway hid in fear.

Sebastian had not realized the true depths, the seriousness of Ciel’s involvement with the Earl Trancy.

That was it, Ciel’s little flirtation had gone on long enough.

No.

There was no way he was going to stand by and watch his young master marry Alois Trancy.

All this time, Sebastian thought the maniacal Earl was simply toying with her.

And that was what he needed Ciel to think…….

But how?

He could not lie.

Sebastian thought to himself for a moment.

He needed a helper.

Someone discreet and dependable.

Someone like……..

“You always do a good job and keep to yourself. I have a very important task for you.” Sebastian spoke, a few minutes later, to the person in front of him.

That person blinked.

“Your work begins tomorrow.” Sebastian smiled.

——————————————————————

Alois departed the Phantomhive manor late in the morning, waving goodbye to Ciel, who stood in the driveway.

The most flattering flush of recent pleasure colored her pale cheeks.

Sebastian simply grinned to himself as she walked past him and up to her study.

Soon that flush would be there because of him, not Alois.

Later, Sebastian arrived with the afternoon tea and the day’s mail.

Ciel’s expression went from excited…. to perplexed……. to irritated.

“Where is—?” She started to ask, but stopped herself.

She had never spoken of her relationship with Alois to Sebastian.

“Where is what, young master?” Sebastian asked as he poured her tea.

“Nothing. That’s all there was today, this?” Ciel asked, gesturing to the pile of mail he placed on her desk.

“That’s all I have seen.” Sebastian smiled truthfully as he sat Ciel’s tea down.

“Very well. Here is the outgoing mail for today, Sebastian. Please see to it.” Ciel almost grumbled, visibly upset her received parcels were one letter short.

“Of course.” Sebastian said, nodding and taking his leave.

He placed the letters in the outgoing box, as he always did.

But today, Sebastian left quickly, before he could see a hand reach into the box and remove Ciel’s letter to Alois.

The hand then carried the letter to the large fireplace in the servant’s area and tossed it in.

It burned over Alois’s letter to Ciel for the day, having been tossed in the fire an hour ago, the charred fragments of the two lovers’ words that would never be read mingling in the ash.

Green eyes looked on curiously and a hiss resounded through the room.

Snake glanced over at his reptile friend, who was also watching curiously from his shoulder. 

The silver-haired man spoke to the empty room as he asked, “‘But why?’ Says Emily.”

——————————————————————-

Two weeks had passed and neither the blonde nor the bluenette had received a letter from the other. 

Both were frustrated and irritated.

Ciel kept asking Sebastian about the mail.

Alois kept asking Claude about the mail.

Sebastian had instructed Snake to burn every letter coming or going with the Trancy address on it, so both butlers were truthful when they said they had not seen any letters from the opposite manors.

Ciel wondered what had happened. 

She also wondered why Alois hadn’t invited her to his ball yet?

The invitation had been sent days ago, but, bearing the Trancy address, it had met its premature end in Snake’s fire.

Alois wondered why Ciel had not written to him.

Not a single missed day in five years and now two entire weeks of silence?

And why had she not responded to the invitation?

Alois’s ball would have nobles, royals, press, and other important figures there.

It was being marketed as a debutante ball, but, as the blonde had told his butterfly, he really meant to buy Ciel’s hand in marriage from Edward, formally propose to Ciel, and then announce their engagement to the world that very night.

But no reply…….

Alois wondered if something was wrong?

—————————————————————-

The day for the big event came and Ciel made no means to get ready.

“Young master, don’t you have an…...important social function this evening?” Sebastian asked early that afternoon.

“I refuse to attend an event to which I was not invited.” Ciel snapped.

Usually moody and sometimes rather cynical, Ciel had become much more sullen and grouchy since Alois’s letters stopped arriving.

“You know that Alois Trancy is absent-minded and fickle, young master. Perhaps he simply forgot.” Sebastian said as he collected Ciel’s dirty tea cup.

Ciel’s jaw clenched as she turned back to her paperwork, ignoring Sebastian’s statement.

Sebastian only smirked.

The seeds of doubt had been planted into her mind.

Soon, it would be very soon, and he would have the little bluenette in his arms……...where she truly belonged.

——————————————————————-

Some time later that night, Alois already had his discussion with Edward Midford.

Alois and Ciel had a bout of good fortune.

It seemed there was another aristocrat Edward was far more interested in than his cousin and he was eager to give Ciel’s hand in marriage to the man she really loved.

Also couldn’t wait to tell his bluenette the good news!

But……….

That had been hours ago, the ball was now in full swing………..with no sign of Ciel.

“Claude, where is she?!” Alois demanded.

“I do not know, highness.” Claude replied as he adjusted his glasses. 

Alois had the unfortunate duty of smiling and mingling with his guests, but every chance he got, his eyes roamed the room, searching for his bluenette butterfly.

“Alois Trancy, the handsomest bachelor in London!” A young debutante called, nearly knocking Alois over as she happily ran to him and curtseyed, Alois tried not to scowl as he was pulled onto the dance floor.

All around him, the cameras from the press flashed.

And as they twirled, dancing, his eyes spun from person to person, his heart twisting in misery and disappointment that the one person he wanted desperately to see was not there.

Through the feigned smiles, small talk, and cocktails, over the roar of music and conversation, one question burned into the blonde’s mind.

Where was Ciel?

—————————————————————

Ciel never arrived, much to Alois’s despair.

The ball was a huge success, though.

It was thoroughly enjoyed by all its attendees and since that included royals, it made the front page news.

Front page news that Sebastian grinned at as he walked down the hallway to bring Ciel her breakfast.

Scone, tea, and newspaper all ready to serve.

Ready for Ciel to see.

“Good morning, young master.” Sebastian called as he came in and opened the curtains.

He was surprised to see Ciel already sitting up in bed.

“Good morning, Sebastian. What’s my schedule for today?” Ciel asked as he handed her the teacup.

“Nothing at the moment, young master. The day is yours to do with as you please.” Sebastian said, struggling to hide a smile at Ciel’s stunned silence.

Her sapphire eyes were wide as she read the headline about Alois’s ball………………

Saw the picture of him dancing with another girl……..

“I don’t understand.” Ciel gasped in shock, not caring that Sebastian was there.

She couldn’t hold back the tears that rushed to her eyes, although she tried to discreetly wipe them away.

“My lady, what’s the matter?” Sebastian asked, feigning surprise as he sat on her bed and leaned in, comfortingly placing a hand on her back.

“That bastard!” Ciel cried as she broke down into sobs.

Sebastian smirked, but his voice remained gentle and concerned, “Is this about the Earl Trancy?”

Ciel didn’t answer at first, sobbing quietly.

What good had it done to try to keep a secret from Sebastian?

She needed Sebastian right now.

After a moment, she nodded.

“Oh, my poor young master. You know Alois Trancy is a moody and unpredictable man. That is not the kind of person usually pegged as loyal.” Sebastian said, turning his smirk into a sympathetic frown before Ciel looked up.

“Loyal?” Ciel repeated, her teary, sapphire eyes speeding Sebastian’s heart as they bore into his gaze.

Here she was before him, her heart broken…...so beautiful, so vulnerable………..

“Yes, young master. It’s alright, I’m here. I would never do such a thing. Have I not stood by your side all these yours? Defended you as my queen? Watched as you chose another over me?”

Sebastian didn’t mean to let that last statement slip and it caught them both off guard.

Ciel felt her cheeks flush.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

Good. He needed to say it. He was glad he had said it.

“I……..never knew you thought of me that way.” Ciel said, dabbing her eyes as Sebastian gave her his handkerchief. “I’m sorry, Sebastian. I-“

“You’ve almost driven me mad with jealousy, do you realize that at all, my lady?” Sebastian interrupted, growling seductively at her, leaning in.

Ciel looked a bit startled and then Sebastian’s voice softened, “Young master, my heart will always belong to you. No matter what. I do, however, offer my services in whatever way they may be needed at this difficult hour.” 

Sebastian stood to leave, walking towards the door with the breakfast cart.

Alois’s supposed infidelity and abandonment was the most emotionally traumatic event Ciel had experienced since her family’s death and those same feelings flooded her heart and mind.

Rage………..fear………...wrath…………

Sebastian.

Sebastian……..

Sebastian was there before Alois, keeping her strong.

Now he was here after Alois.

Sebastian……..

“Sebastian!” Ciel almost screamed, the butler’s hand had barely touched the doorknob.

“Yes?” Sebastian blinked and turned around.

“Come here.” Ciel ordered.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and bent down. “My lady…...mmmf!”

Sebastian was rather shocked as Ciel grabbed his tie and pulled him in, crushing her pouty, pink lips hungrily against his own.

“It’s you, it’s always been you.” She groaned as she pulled him further onto the bed, deepening their kiss.

Sebastian’s heart was about to explode out of his chest as she placed his hands on her hips, his fingers squeezing the pleasant amount of flesh and traveling up her lithe, petite body.

“That’s right, my lady. I will never leave you, I will never forsake you, I will always be here by your side.” Sebastian growled as he saw Ciel unbuttoning her nightshirt. 

The bluenette kept pulling his hands where she wanted them to touch, his skilled fingertips eliciting the most naughty sounds from her innocent, pale mouth.

Maybe it was her broken heart, maybe it was just revenge on Alois, but Sebastian had never dreamed his lady would have been this receptive to his affections.

Eventually, their heated kissing stopped and Ciel looked away, rather embarrassed.

That night, Ciel asked for a glass of white wine with dinner.

She ate alone, with Sebastian standing behind her at the ready, like he did every night.

When she finished she retired to her room, the pain of Alois’s alleged betrayal written on her face as Sebastian readied her for bed, like he did every night.

That pain disappeared though as she reached her peak in Sebastian’s arms when he made love to her later, unlike any night either of them had ever had before.

“You’re mine, now. Mine completely.” Sebastian purred later, stroking the bluenette strands around his little lady’s face as she slept in his arms.

As days passed since the ball, although Ciel was still rather cynical and haughty, Sebastian could detect the new softness in her voice when she spoke to him…….

The admiring glances she had started to give him…….

Thinking of Alois still caused Ciel great pain, but Sebastian’s plan had gone perfectly so far. 

Maybe too perfectly for the blonde…...

——————————————————————-  
“Highness, you really should get up and take a walk.” Claude urged, looking at his master.

Alois was spread across the parlor sofa as if he’d had a great fall, limbs strewn about, mouth open, eyes glazed over.

“Where is she? My love, my butterfly, my life? Where has Ciel gone? Why has she abandoned me? Why does she not write? Why did she not come?” Alois sighed wistfully.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

He wished he knew.

When Alois became depressed, he was extra needy and that just meant more work for the Trancy butler.

“Highness, why not send me to spy on the Phantomhive manor in secret? What if some sort of harm has befallen the Earl Phantomhive or she is simply unable to write or leave home?” Claude suggested.

That instantly brightened Alois up.

“What a wonderful idea, Claude! Yes! Go immediately! Then come and tell me everything!”

Without another word the Trancy butler took his leave.

——————————————————————  
“Do you need the toilet?” Sebastian asked Ciel that same morning, brushing her hair to the side as she sat in bed, the most unbecoming wash of green settling over her pale face.

Ciel forced herself to swallow and took a deep breath, sweating as she fought back another horrible wave of nausea.

“N-no, no, not now.” She stammered, exhaling slowly.

What started out as a simple stomach virus had seemed to become a long term problem. 

Some time ago, Ciel had woke vomiting and then every day afterwards, she was quite ill.

If she didn’t vomit, she would spend the entire day unable to eat, barely able to drink.

Sebastian felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

No fever.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

Ciel’s face twisted in agony as another wave washed over her.

“My lady?” Sebastian asked cautiously.

He didn’t want to ruin another shirt.

The little color that was left drained from Ciel’s face as she quickly threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom. 

Sebastian was behind her in an instant and immediately held her hair, frowning as she emptied her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

What could it be? Sebastian had sent for a doctor, who seemed to think it was just viral, but……

Ciel’s menstrual cycle was never regular and after their intense, passionate lovemaking, Sebastian was starting to wonder……

——————————————————————

From outside the window, Claude watched Sebastian rub circles into the sick bluenette’s back.

He had already made his rounds and investigated the manor.

The Trancy butler tucked the burned fragments of Alois’s latest letters inside his coat pocket.

Claude adjusted his glasses as he smirked to himself, “Well, well…….wait until my master hears about this.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Tie Pins And Midwives

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every Saturday!  
——————————————————————  
Once the vomiting ceased, Sebastian cleaned Ciel up and put a new nightshirt on the bluenette before carrying her back to bed and tucking her in.

Outside, before he was seen, Claude quickly turned and set out for the Trancy estate, eager to relay his findings to Alois.

Ciel shifted in bed and Sebastian helped her sit up.

“Again, young master?” He asked in a low, soothing tone.

Most mornings she was just sick once, but sometimes there was a second episode.

“No.” Ciel said definitely, looking at Sebastian.

She seemed to be thinking.

After a moment, she spoke, “I want a banana sundae with pickle relish on top, that’s an order, Sebastian.”

Sebastian blinked.

A banana sundae with pickle relish on top?

He felt his heart skip.

His suspicions were correct.

Ciel was carrying his child.

“Of course, bocchan.” Sebastian nodded, a wide smile spreading across his face as he settled her against the pillows and went to fulfill her request, “I’ll return momentarily.”

Ciel laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

She didn’t understand why she felt like this, why she asked for that.

This morning, that pickle relish banana sundae just sounded lovely.

She needed it.

Sebastian walked quickly down the hall, his face tense with concern.

What should he do?

He never expected Ciel to get pregnant.

He thought they had been very careful.

Sebastian always pulled out.

Well, almost always……..

Now this……….he would have to take her away somewhere.

The Queen, English society, and her fellow aristocrats would not tolerate Ciel being pregnant, and they would certainly not tolerate her being unmarried and pregnant.

Of course, Sebastian would happily marry her, but under no circumstances would she be allowed to wed a butler, her butler.

Sebastian made a quick stop in his office before going to the kitchen.

A doctor, he had already called a doctor.

That wasn’t who he needed.

He quickly phoned a midwife.

An expert in these matters, yes, that would suit the situation better.

He had to be sure Ciel and his baby were healthy.

His baby.

His baby?

Sebastian’s eyes wandered over to the calendar on his desk and his stomach took a sickening lurch.

Alois’s tea visit………

Ciel had not menstruated since before Alois’s tea visit.

Sebastian’s face twisted into an expression of pure horror.

CIEL HAD NOT MENSTRUATED SINCE BEFORE ALOIS’S TEA VISIT!!

Oh dear, dear, dear…….

Oh no, no, no………..

The baby growing in his dear young master’s womb may belong to that blonde-headed, lazy, flamboyant, indignant idiot!

Sebastian gripped the desk and swallowed hard.

To think that Ciel would have to give birth to that moron’s…….

No.

No.

It was not Alois’s. 

It could not be! 

Sebastian knew something was off with Ciel, something different, their bond was so close, he knew it wasn’t just a virus making her vomit.

He could sense the baby, he could sense his baby.

Besides, he had no option but to let the pregnancy continue now.

There was truly no way to know who the father was until the child was born.

Should he attempt to force a miscarriage, he could hurt Ciel in the process, and run the risk of killing his own son or daughter.

Sebastian stood up from the desk, that same concerned look on his face.

Nothing to do now but move forward.

Sebastian went to the kitchen and made Ciel the most luscious pickle-relish coated banana sundae in all of England.

A few moments later, he watched her eat it with zeal.

“Young master, I’ve summoned someone to the manor this afternoon whom I think may be able to help.” Sebastian spoke while Ciel devoured her treat greedily.

“Lovely. Do I have time to rest until then?” Ciel asked once she finished.

“Of course, bocchan.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel looked satisfied with that and laid back against the pillows, closing her eyes.

She was asleep in an instant and Sebastian let out a low purr as he watched her for just a moment.

Ciel was going to have a baby!

He imagined laying beside her, her belly round and swollen……. ……...holding her hands while she brought forth the living product of their union…………………….wrapping his arms around her while she nursed their infant son or daughter…...

He silently left the room and made his way down the hall to the library, focusing on the medical text section.

Nausea, cravings, fatigue……….

Sebastian picked up a book and began to read about women’s health.

He needed to learn about expectant mothers.

He now had one in his care.

——————————————————————-

Claude arrived back at the Trancy estate, later that day, just as the sun was setting.

Not long after he entered the blonde’s manor, he stood silently in front of Alois while his master examined the burned letter fragments, sitting at his desk.

Alois wore a grimace of pure disdain as he asked his butler, “So, you found these in the servants’ fireplace? What do you make of that, Claude?”

Claude adjusted his glasses before he spoke. “I think Sebastian Michaelis has burned your letters and the invitation to your ball. It is of no doubt that he showed Ciel Phantomhive the newspaper picture of you dancing with the noble lady at the party and used that to lure Ciel away from you and into his arms.”

The burned fragments crunched underneath Alois’s fingers as he balled his hands into fists, rage flooding through his ocean-blue eyes at the thought of that creepy, overbearing butler lying to his future bride, touching her, invading her……

Claiming her.

Alois looked up.

Kill.

Kill Sebastian, that would be his next order to Claude.

“Claude-,” Alois began to speak but Claude interrupted.

“Highness, if I may say, that is just my thought. I do not know for sure. I only know what I saw and found. I found those letters and I saw Ciel Phantomhive very ill.” 

The rage vanished from Alois’s eyes and was instantly replaced by desperate concern.

“Very ill?!?” The blonde gasped.

“Yes, Highness, she was vomiting forcefully, pale, and sweaty. Sebastian Michaelis had to carry her back to bed, it seemed she was too weak to find her own way. It is possible that she is simply dying and did not want to bother you, but for you to move on and live a happy life.”

Alois gasped.

Happy life?

He had no happiness without Ciel!

No, he could not order Claude to kill Sebastian!

Ciel needed someone to care for her until Alois was able to get there!

Alois knew Claude’s next order now!

“Claude, take me to the Phantomhive estate this instant!” Alois shouted.

Claude blinked.

He had never been as efficient or attentive as Sebastian……..

Or as obedient.

“Are you sure, Highness? I feel she will live through the night and with darkness falling, she may be resting in her bed. Do you want to disrupt her sleep and shorten her life further?” Claude asked.

Even though Alois was a grown man now, the thought of Ciel dying wrenched his heart and he sniffed, struggling to hold back tears as he replied, “No, you’re right, Claude. But first thing in the morning. As soon as the sun rises, I’ll be on my way. I have to see her.”

“Of course, Highness.” Claude nodded.

That evening, he served Alois dinner and readied him for bed.

When the spider butler got back to his small room and looked in the mirror, panic gripped him.

Alois had given Claude a small, golden spiderweb pin a few years ago, that he wore on his tie as part of his uniform.

Claude was never as efficient as Sebastian, but….

He was certain he put the pin on that morning before he left for the Phantomhive estate……

He sincerely hoped it had not fallen off inside the house……….

——————————————————————

“P-please…….please, it can’t be that! It can’t be! There’s something else, it’s not that!” Sebastian stood outside the door, listening to Ciel’s panic-stricken, terrified voice, pleading.

The midwife had just finished examining Ciel and had told the little bluenette with a smile that she was indeed, pregnant.

“I’m sorry, dear, but that’s the truth. I’ll need to see you back in a couple of weeks for a check up. I’m going to leave some pamphlets and instructions with your head of staff, is that alright?” The midwife smiled, ignoring the horror in her patient’s eyes.

This young girl didn’t have a husband….

Ciel wasn’t the first mother she’d worked with who hadn’t been thrilled to hear about her developing offspring.

“Please……..” Ciel pleaded, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

This was awful.

Horrible.

What would she do?

“Deary, everything will be alright in the end. Babies are a blessing. A year from now, you’ll wonder what your life was like before your little one.” The midwife said comfortingly, patting Ciel’s arm before she stood and left, pausing to give the literature to Sebastian along with her instructions.

While the midwife spoke with Sebastian, who eagerly accepted all the information she had to give to him, Ciel shakily sat on her bed.

She felt like she was going to vomit again, but this time, it wasn’t from the hormones. 

She never wanted to have children, didn’t think she would live long enough to have children.

She had taken two lovers and no husband.

Two lovers!

More tears welled in the bluenette’s eyes as she realized she couldn’t pinpoint whose child it was!

The child of the man who threw her away or the child of her servant?

What would everyone say?!?

Of course, she could end it.

That thought brought more tears.

She laid her petite, pale hand across her flat belly.

Ciel never really liked killing.

Could she kill her own baby?

No.

No, she would find another way.

When the midwife left and Sebastian entered the room, he did so as calm and composed as usual, greeting Ciel with a polite smile, “Young master.”

Ciel was going to try to be strong but when she saw Sebastian, her butler, her mentor, her confidant, her lover……….she just lost it.

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed, tears gushing down her cheeks as she sobbed.

“Young master!” Sebastian exclaimed, surprised at her reaction. 

He quickly ran over, scooping her into his arms.

Ciel sobbed onto his shoulder while Sebastian shifted her to sit in his lap, holding her close with one arm, the other soothingly rubbing her back.

“I’m……..I’m….!!!” Ciel stammered through terrified sobs.

“I know.” Sebastian replied, giving Ciel the mercy of not having to say it. “It’s alright, bocchan. It’s alright. I’m here, to stay by your side forever, no matter what.” 

Ciel’s sobs quieted down a bit and she looked up at Sebastian.

“By my side?” She asked, a single tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Sebastian’s chest ached, it really broke his heart to see her weep.

“Forever and ever.” He promised, drying her tear with the tip of his glove.

“What will I do?” Ciel asked, the panic plain on her face.

“I don’t know, young master, but in time we will discover what we will do.” Sebastian reassured her, emphasizing that this was his and Ciel’s child.

He pushed the other possibility out of his mind.

Ciel stopped sobbing and just for a second, gave Sebastian a small, wry smile.

Sebastian responded with a purr and closed the small distance between them, giving Ciel a passionate kiss.

After making sure she was fed, cleaned, and warm, he tucked her into bed.

“Rest, young master, both of you need sleep.” Sebastian said as Ciel yawned and he blew out the candles.

“Sebastian……..” Ciel cooed softly in the darkness as she drifted off.

Sebastian left her room, overjoyed.

He was going to be a father.

Happy daydreams danced in his brain until he got to the servant’s common area, stopping by to pick up his uniform Mey-Rin had cleaned that afternoon.

Something crunched underneath his polished shoe and Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

What was that?

He leaned down and picked up the golden spider web tie pin that Claude had indeed dropped.

Sebastian bent it in his fingers as a dangerous scowl washed over his face.

Claude……..

The Trancy butler…….

Alois had sent Claude……...

Claude had been here, in the manor, snooping around……...

Sebastian was so happy and so busy daydreaming he had all but forgotten about Alois, he thought he had gotten rid of the blonde idiot with the burned letters…...the ball…...the newspaper……...

But apparently not.

Not completely, at least.

Sebastian looked over at the fireplace.

Claude would give Alois a report and probably tell him about the burned letters.

Hmm……………...

Sebastian immediately went to Snake and gave him detailed but simple instructions. 

Then, the Phantomhive butler sent the white-haired man out into the night.

Sebastian smirked as he watched Snake head towards the Trancy estate.

Claude’s search today couldn’t possibly have told him Ciel was pregnant. 

Claude didn’t know.

Claude couldn’t know.

And neither could Alois.


	4. Chapter 4 - Skeleton Key

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every week!  
——————————————————————

In the cool mist of early morning, Alois’s ragged breathing cracked the deafening silence on the Trancy estate grounds.

Alois was so full of rage, so full of hatred, he felt like there was a great weight on his chest, threatening to crush his lungs.

The Earl Trancy had risen hours earlier than usual, at the break of dawn, for Claude to load the carriage and take him to visit Ciel.

Claude had quickly returned and told Alois that was impossible for him to do.

Alois was rightfully upset at that statement and Claude brought him outside, to explain.

Alois’s eyes had widened at first, in surprise, but now, anger caused his ocean-blue orbs to narrow.

Alois was standing directly in front of his carriage house, or what was left of it.

It seemed to have mysteriously burned down overnight, taking all of Alois’s carriages with it, and leaving him stranded without a vehicle.

“Did anyone see who did this?” Alois hissed to Claude.

“No, Highness, I’m sorry.” Claude apologized, adjusting his glasses. “But it seems someone does not want you to visit Phantomhive manor today.”

Alois’s expression shifted into a smirk.

He may not have carriages anymore, but he still had horses.

“Yes, well, we Trancys are always full of surprises. And someone is about to be very surprised, Claude!” Alois said gleefully.

Claude blinked.

The blonde ordered his butler to saddle a horse for him while he went inside and packed a small bag.

Alois was going to see his beloved Ciel today if he had to crawl all the way to the Phantomhive estate.

Once the animal was ready, Alois mounted his horse and took off into the morning mist, thinking as he rode along.

He had mentioned marrying Ciel in Phantomhive manor……..where there were servants…….nosy, tall servants with black hair that were always too concerned with Ciel’s affairs…...….

Someone had been listening…….

Because immediately afterwards, someone had started burning his letters……..

Now, after Claude was sent to the Phantomhive residence as a spy, someone mysteriously destroyed Alois’s vehicles so he couldn’t come and ask questions………

If the letters stopped because Ciel was sick, she wouldn’t destroy Alois’s personal property.

No, this was the work of someone.

Alois scowled as he thought of Sebastian.

Then he smirked.

He should arrive in the early afternoon.

Yes, today, someone was going to be very surprised.

——————————————————————-

“Better?” Sebastian purred, mopping Ciel’s face with a cool, wet rag as she sweated through another gripping wave of nausea.

“Yes, much.” She exhaled, a little bit of color coming back into her face.

Her sapphire eyes moved over to Sebastian’s and she was almost surprised at the softness in his gaze.

“Is there anything I can get you to eat or drink, my lady?” Sebastian asked.

Maybe some water or some club soda would help.

That little bit of color vanished from Ciel’s face as she turned a sickly shade of green at the mention of food. 

“S-Sebastian…...w-why would you say that?!!” Ciel choked out, jumping from the bed and running to the toilet.

Sebastian was instantly behind her, catching her hair and pulling it back only a second before she started to gag violently.

“My apologies, my lady…..” Sebastian frowned sympathetically.

Poor bocchan.

——————————————————————

After Sebastian cleaned Ciel up, she requested the same pickle-relish covered sundae again.

Sebastian quickly made it for her and she gobbled it down, rubbing her eyes afterwards.

“I’ll let you rest awhile, young master.” Sebastian cooed to her, nestling Ciel against the pillows.

“I don’t have time today.” She said weakly, sadly.

Sebastian looked at her and frowned.

She didn’t look pregnant, she looked very ill.

The vomiting had made her lose quite a bit of weight.

The midwife had assured Sebastian that was normal. The only problem was, Ciel was very petite and she didn’t have much weight to lose.

Her skin was taut, her cheeks were hollow, and instead of a healthy glow, she had a desperate pallor to her complexion.

“Rest.” Sebastian growled, tucking her in.

“Sebastian……” Ciel cooed while her eyes closed almost involuntarily.

As she fell into a deep sleep, Sebastian quietly left the room.

Her schedule today was mostly correspondence and a few phone calls…..

Sebastian could handle that himself.

——————————————————————-

Ciel’s small body was truly exhausted from the stress of the pregnancy, and she slept through lunchtime.

Sebastian didn’t bother her, he stayed in his office and spent a bit of time handling her daily matters.

That is, until he heard a knock on the door.

The Phantomhive butler looked up from his paperwork and scowled.

Ciel was not expecting any visitors today…..

She didn’t have any meetings scheduled……

Who could that be?

Sebastian didn’t know, but he didn’t appreciate people dropping by unannounced.

He also didn’t appreciate the way whomever it was kept banging incessantly on the door, causing the Phantomhive butler to have to run down the hallway, lest the loud noise wake Ciel from her sleep.

Sebastian finally reached the door and swung it open, blinking curiously as to who………..

“Hello Sebastian~!”

Oh.

The Phantomhive butler’s face turned into a deep, dark, deadly glare as he found himself face to face with Alois Trancy.

How?

Why?

How did he even get here?

Alois was far too foppish and dramatic to travel anywhere without the comfort of a carriage….

Sebastian looked past Alois for just a moment and saw the lone horse grazing on the lawn grass.

A horse.

He rode the horse.

Snake!

If Sebastian had gone to the Trancy Estate himself, he would have been careful to kill the horses and burn the carriages.

Snake did like animals………

Snake let the horses go.

“My master is not accepting visitors, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian said coldly, going to shut the door before Alois stopped him with his foot.

“Funny, I didn’t say I was here to see Ciel.” Alois smiled, that sugary, sweet, evil smile of his.

Sebastian’s glare became even darker.

That was true, Alois hadn’t said he wanted to see Ciel, but Sebastian knew.

How much did Alois know?

Sebastian had better chose his words more carefully.

“Why have you come then, Earl Trancy?” He asked in a low growl.

“I wanted to give you this important message myself.” Alois said, his sickeningly sweet smile remaining as he handed Sebastian a single, sealed envelope.

“And to see Ciel.” Alois muttered under his breath, pushing past Sebastian while he was distracted and making his way into the house.

Sebastian grit his teeth and slit the blank envelope open with a finger, pulling out the letter inside to read it:

EAT SHIT, SEBASTIAN

Sebastian growled threateningly as rage coursed through his veins, turning sharply to see Alois already making his way up the stairs.

The blonde and the butler glared at each other.

In an instant, Sebastian chased Alois up the stairs and down the hall.

Alois used every muscle in his body to reach Ciel’s room unscathed, dashing in and locking her door.

Sebastian snarled and quickly turned to make his way to the basement to get the skeleton key.

All of Sebastian’s best efforts to keep the blonde at bay had failed so far………..

How?!?

Sebastian couldn’t let him find out about the baby!!  
—————————————————————-

“Hmm?” Ciel asked, stirring gently from her bed, the commotion in the hall and Alois running into the room waking her from her slumber.

“Ciel~!” Alois exclaimed happily, rushing over as the bluenette blinked.

“What are you doing here?!” Ciel snapped.

Alois looked hurt. “Ciel, I love you. I know you think I don’t, but I can explain! I’ve come all this way just to see you! I’ve heard how ill you’ve been!”

Ciel sniffed and crossed her arms with a scowl. “What concern is it of yours? You threw me away and moved on, my affairs are none of your business now.”

“Ciel! That’s not true! We’ve been kept apart! By your butler! Look!” Alois claimed, coming over and kneeling beside her bed.

From his bag, he pulled out some of the burned fragments Claude had retrieved and showed them to Ciel. “Claude dug these out of your servants’ fireplace! Someone here has burned all my letters and all of yours. Sebastian’s the only one that would do such a thing!” 

Ciel’s scowl remained until she saw that some fragments bore her address and other’s bore Alois’s. 

The bluenette blinked.

“He probably burned your invitation to my ball! I spent the entire night waiting for you! We were supposed to get engaged! We should be planning our wedding!” Alois cried, his face a mask of sadness and remorse.

“What about that girl you danced with?!” Ciel cried back.

——————————————————————  
Meanwhile, Sebastian was in the basement, rummaging for the key. 

He snarled as he discovered it wasn’t where he left it last.

It was not in the basement at all.

That meant either Finny, Mey-Rin, or Bard had borrowed it.

But who?

Sebastian almost roared as he ran to find each servant and ask.

He didn’t have time for this!

——————————————————————-

“I hosted a debutante ball, Ciel! I had to be cordial! Do you think I cared for some girl I danced with? If you had been there, you would have had to dance with other men!” Alois retorted.

Alois felt bad for getting so upset, Ciel really didn’t look well at all.

Thin and gaunt, pale, and upset.

His little bluenette butterfly just wasn’t herself.

And not just physically……

Alois blinked in surprise as Ciel began to wipe away tears that rolled down her thin cheeks.

That wasn’t like her…….to get this emotional.

She kept weeping until her body was shaking with sobs.

Was all this true?

Who would do this?

Had……...had Sebastian done this…...to push her into his arms?

What about her baby?

It overwhelmed her and she began to cry as if she were in great pain.

Alois frowned, sitting on the bed, he took her hands in his.

She gasped through her sobs as Alois gently lifted her chin up to meet his ocean-blue gaze.

“Ciel,” the blonde cooed softly, stroking her cheek. “You can believe whatever you want. I know that you and Sebastian…..I know about you and Sebastian.” Alois said, swallowing hard as he looked away for a second. Only a second though and his eyes turned back to her sad, sapphire gaze, “But whatever he tells you, whatever he does, whatever he means to you, I just want you to know, that I will always love you. I love you, Ciel!” 

Oh!

Had Sebastian really sabotaged her relationship with Alois?!?

Kept her apart from the man who loved her most in the world so that with her heart broken, she would give it to him?!!

Upon hearing Alois’s declaration, Ciel began to cry even louder and it almost scared the Earl Trancy.

A kiss.

Kissing had always been one of his favorite methods to make Ciel happy…….

The stoic bluenette was actually rather fond of kisses.

And so, the handsome blonde leaned in and pulled Ciel close, kissing her lips deeply and tenderly.

Ciel grabbed his face and returned it, clutching onto him.

——————————————————————

Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he made his way down the hall…….

It was Bard.

Bard had the skeleton key.

He had borrowed it that very morning to get into the second pantry since they were running low on canned vegetables.

Sebastian quickly bounded up the stairs towards Ciel’s room.

He just hoped he wasn’t too late………….

—————————————————————

Alois and Ciel’s breath became ragged as the blonde deepened their kiss, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Ooh~.

He forgot how good his little butterfly tasted.

His hands began to roam over her arms, touching the top of her rib cage, until they ghosted over her breasts.

Alois smirked into their kiss.

He knew his lover well, and her breasts were very sensitive.

With a few gentle touches, he could have her moaning in his arms.

That would remind her who her true lover was, Alois bet Sebastian didn’t know all of the secrets of her body like he did.

The blonde cracked his eyes open as his hands inched over and gave Ciel’s nipples a rough pinch.

Ciel didn’t have a belly yet, but her breasts had already started to get tender. 

That hurt.

Instead of the happy sigh the blonde expected, Alois was rewarded with his hands being slapped as Ciel wriggled away from him on the bed.

“What’s the matter with you?! You love that!” Alois frowned, confused.

The bluenette moved her hand off her breasts to push hair out of her face and Alois saw…..

Ciel’s nipples looked…..darker, fatter……

For that matter, her breasts looked a little swollen for her to have lost so much weight.

“Ciel, what’s going on?” Alois asked as he moved the covers back and looked over her.

Was……….

Could……..

“Alois, stop.” Ciel sniffed, drying the last of her tears.

The blonde bent down and kissed her hips through her night shirt, something else he knew Ciel liked.

That still felt nice, apparently, as she sighed happily.

He wasn’t doing it for her pleasure though.

Not right now.

Now, it was a distraction.

When he reached her abdomen, he pressed his ear to it and listened.

His eyes widened.

He heard a second heartbeat……

Much faster than Ciel’s………….

Strong.

Outside her room, Sebastian jammed the key in the lock and threw open the door just as Alois looked at Ciel and almost screamed in shock, “You’re pregnant!”

Ciel blushed.

Alois snapped his head to Sebastian, his ocean-blue eyes boring into the butler’s dark orbs.

Both men glared at each other.

Ciel’s heart was caught between the butler and the boy……...

What would the pregnant blunette do now?


	5. Chapter 5 - Scent of Love

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every week!  
——————————————————————  
Sebastian’s glare confirmed Alois’s exclamation.

So…...this was why Sebastian had tried to keep the blonde away………..

Alois felt his heart skip a beat.

He really was going to be a father!

Joy overwhelmed the blonde and he looked away from the butler, turning back to face his bluenette love.

“Oh my goodness, Ciel!” Alois chirped, his expression going from shocked to excited as he reached a hand out to place it on Ciel’s flat belly.

“How dare you try to touch her!” Sebastian snarled, bolting over to the bed and instantly scooping Ciel up into his arms, cradling her as if she were a precious treasure.

Alois scowled.

Sebastian ruined his joy once again.

“Ask him, Ciel. He can’t lie. Ask him.” Alois said, withdrawing his outstretched hand.

Ciel was afraid.

What if……..it were true? 

She would blame Sebastian.

What if……….it weren’t?

She would blame Alois.

The bluenette glanced between the butler and the boy for a few seconds before she looked up at Sebastian and asked quietly, “Sebastian, did you burn our letters?”

Sebastian smiled happily. “Of course not, my lady.”

He was telling the truth.

Sebastian did not burn the letters himself.

“Do you know who did?” Ciel asked.

“Yes, my lady.” Sebastian said, looking into her eyes.

“Who burned our letters?” Ciel asked.

“Snake.” Sebastian nodded.

“Why?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian’s breath hitched and his eyes widened.

Uh-oh.

That was it.

That was the question he had to answer that would incriminate him.

He had nowhere to run…….no way to escape….

He had promised to always tell Ciel the truth.

And sometimes the truth was an ugly thing.

“Because I ordered him to.” Sebastian admitted quietly.

“Ha!” Alois exclaimed triumphantly.

Tears welled in Ciel’s eyes.

She knew it probably was true, but a piece of her was hoping……..

“Sebastian?” She asked quietly.

Sebastian frowned as he saw tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“My lady….” Sebastian began before Alois interrupted.

“She isn’t your lady, you fool! She’s my lady! You played with her mind and ensnared her heart through deceit! She wants me! She needs me, not you!” Alois shouted.

Ciel sat there silently, in shock.

“Earl Trancy, I was by her side before you and I will be here after you! One as foul as you isn’t fit to look at my master, let alone touch her! The idea of someone like you marrying someone like her is ridiculous!” Sebastian snapped back at Alois.

“You…..bloody….” Alois growled dangerously.

Thoughts of all of the recent events swirled in Ciel’s mind.

Love and tragedy……

Lies and emptiness…...

Chaos……..

Ciel numbly watched Sebastian and Alois shout at each other, getting angrier, becoming more hateful with each word.

This was just chaos.

“Stop it.” Ciel called to them.

By now, they were too busy screaming in each other’s faces to hear.

Unending chaos…….

“Stop it!” Ciel called louder.

Her cry fell on deaf ears.

From the hazy musings of her traumatized mind, she saw Sebastian reach for his silverware as Alois reached inside his green vest for a knife.

Stop them……

Neither noticed the bluenette get out of bed and make her way over to open the balcony doors.

She had to stop them.

They would kill each other over her and….the baby.

And she would be left with no one.

She had to make them………..

“SSSSSTTOOPPPP IIIIITTT!” Ciel shrieked so loudly and so fiercely that both men looked up.

“Ciel!” Alois gasped.

“Bocchan!” Sebastian exclaimed as his eyes widened.

Ciel stood in the chilly afternoon air, both of her feet delicately balancing on the balcony rail.

One slip and she’d be on the ground…….smashed to bits.

“Both of you, stop it right now, or…...or...….I’ll jump!” Ciel threatened, holding her arms out to balance herself.

“Ciel, please…” Alois urged as he stepped forward, his expression terrified, his ocean-blue eyes soft and pleading.

“Don’t you ‘Ciel’ me! Even if Sebastian did burn the letters, where have you been?! You should have come to visit me the day after that dreadful ball! How dare you be so neglectful!” Ciel roared.

Alois looked like Ciel just punched him.

Ciel’s words were so harsh on the blonde’s heart, it felt like she had.

Sebastian smirked.

“Bocchan……” He purred in his low, velvet voice, gliding in front of Alois, arms reaching for Ciel.

The bluenette slid her feet back and Sebastian immediately froze.

“One step closer and I’ll jump! Don’t start with me, either, Sebastian! The one I always trusted! The one I placed my very life with!…….you have no idea…...how you…….how you….. betrayed me….” Ciel sniffed sadly, not being able to hold back the tears that pooled in her eyes.

Sebastian’s smirk turned into a frown.

Her eyes went back and forth, from Alois to Sebastian. “You both had my heart! You both broke it! I don’t know who to trust! I don’t know who to believe! All I know is-AAAAGGHHHH!”

CRACK!

——————————————————————

She didn’t jump.

It wasn’t intentional, it was an accident.

The petite, distraught bluenette slipped backwards and for just a moment felt herself fall weightless through the air.

“Young master!” Sebastian exclaimed, grabbing her right leg.

“I’ve got you!” Alois cried, grasping her right hand.

And together they saved her.

And her baby.

Unfortunately, since both men grabbed the same side, they did not save Ciel from swinging down and very forcefully smacking her head and back on the stone balcony.

And it was a hard hit. 

The sound was truly awful.

Alois flinched at the crunch.

Sebastian grit his teeth.

Both men immediately pulled her into the room, Sebastian let her rest in the crook of his arm.

“Oh, Ciel! Are you alright?!?” Alois fretted.

Sebastian quickly began to check her for injuries.

“I feel…..really dizzy.” Ciel said slowly, holding her head and neck.

The blunette’s ears were ringing from the impact, and her hand was…..wet.

She pulled it away and saw blood.

Alois and Sebastian saw it too, the stone had managed to cut into the soft tissue of her neck and back, crimson drops of blood staining the pristine white cotton of her nightgown.

“This is all your fault.” Alois hissed at Sebastian.

Sebastian sneered. “My fault? Forgive me, Earl Trancy, but I’m not the one who barged in and…..” 

“STOP.” Ciel said firmly.

Enough was enough.

Alois and Sebastian were both quiet.

Both of them pouted like children who had just been scolded.

Look where their quarreling had gotten them.

The butler and the boy exchanged a glance.

“I can’t stand.” Ciel admitted quietly, shuddering against the spinning room before Sebastian held her tight, balancing her against him.

Alois gently held her hand and she gave his a squeeze.

Ciel was injured, and pregnant, she needed help.

She needed both of them right now.

“Hold her and I’ll run a bath.” Sebastian nodded to Alois, gently helping the bluenette into the blonde’s arms, as much as it turned his stomach.

“I’ve got her.” Alois said seriously, making sure he held her firmly.

Ciel was still using her hands to cradle her head, covering her eyes as Sebastian started the bath water.

Alois took the opportunity and splayed his free hand across Ciel’s flat abdomen.

The blonde couldn’t help but smile.

Ciel was going to have a baby.

His baby!

Once the butler and the boy had cleaned Ciel and applied bandages to her wounds, Alois watched carefully as Sebastian eased Ciel into bed.

When she was sleeping peacefully, the butler looked at Alois and held a finger to his lips, glancing over at the door.

Alois nodded and silently exited the room with Sebastian, careful not to wake the poor bluenette.

After Sebastian closed Ciel’s door, he spoke to Alois without turning around. “My master has had a very trying day.” 

“So have I, I’m exhausted.” Alois declared, yawning and stretching his arms in the hallway. 

“Then I suppose it’s time you were on your way home, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian suggested, turning to face Alois with his most hospitable smile.

“Ah, but it seems I don’t have a vehicle to go home in.” Alois said with an innocent shrug.

Sebastian scowled at the blonde referring to his carriages being destroyed.

Alois smirked. “It’s no trouble! I brought a small bag with me in case it got late! I’ll just wait in the parlor until you prepare a room for me, Sebastian!” 

Sebastian chuckled. 

Alois was so stupid. 

He was so caught up in his own giddiness that he didn’t even realize…..

“Earl Trancy, I don’t mean to ruin your excitement, but the child my young master carries is not guaranteed to belong to you. My lady is very ill and she doesn’t need the added stress of a house guest right now.”

Then Alois did a strange thing.

He smiled at Sebastian.

He started to giggle.

He giggled louder and louder until he was laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke of his life.

“Sebastian, you idiot! Do you think this is what this is about?! I could care less if that baby belongs to me, you, Claude, the dressmaker, or…..whoever! Do you know why?”

Sebastian kept his scowl.

“Because I will care for it all the same since it came from my darling Ciel! My Ciel still has feelings for me and I am in LOVE with her! Madly! She’s the very breath in my lungs! She’s my reason to live! And she’s pregnant! She needs lots of love and support right now. And I’m good at love and support.” Alois smirked.

Sebastian’s scowl deepened.

“And besides….” Alois cooed. “Ciel is now in desperate need of a husband. Edward consented to give her hand in marriage to me, so…….” 

The butler’s face twisted in disgust.

Alois giggled at Sebastian’s grimace of pure disdain. “Of course, she would never be allowed to marry the butler! How does it feel, Sebastian? Knowing that you’ll have to watch me raise your son or daughter? Knowing that you’ll have to watch them call me father instead of you?!?” Alois grinned maliciously.

Sebastian tried not to grind his teeth together, wishing the blonde’s neck were in between them.

“So like I said, Sebastian…..” Alois replied coolly, with his signature, sickeningly sweet grin. “I’ll wait in the parlor until my room is ready.”

——————————————————————

As Alois walked away, Sebastian quickly found Mey-Rin the hallway. 

“Clean a guest room, we have company in the parlor.” That was the only sentence he managed to hiss out at the startled maid before he stomped off to his office.

Sebastian sat in his chair and watched the fire crackle.

The house of Trancy……….associated with spiders.

That was laughable.

Spiders were too noble for Alois. 

As the flames danced, an idea illuminated Sebastian’s mind.

Something he had uncovered long ago when Alois and Ciel were enemies……

Alois wasn’t really a Trancy by birth……

He had come from nothing, crawled to the top by the most dishonorable means a person could…..

Sebastian grinned.

No, Alois wasn’t a Trancy, he wasn’t a spider.

He was filthy and elusive, like a roach.

A cockroach.

Determined and dirty.

The only way to deal with a cockroach was to crush it.

Sebastian smiled at the fire.

He simply needed to crush the cockroach……..

A butler that couldn’t do that much wasn’t worth his salt.

—————————————————————-

“Did you bring it, Claude?” Alois asked his butler as he settled into the bedroom Mey-Rin had prepared for him.

“Yes, Highness.” Claude said, stepping forward and taking a small bottle out of his vest, handing it to Alois.

It was a bottle of Ciel’s perfume she had left some time ago at Trancy manor.

Alois has a habit of sniffing it before bed.

Tonight, he wanted more.

Alois smiled as he laid in bed, opening the bottle and sprinkling it over his spare pillow.

“Watch me while I sleep, Claude. I am convinced my life has never been in more danger. Sebastian will no doubt try something. I can’t allow anything to happen to me. Ciel needs me!” He cried dramatically.

“Of course, Highness.” Claude said, adjusting his glasses.

“And I need her.” Alois purred as he clutched the pillow, nuzzling it tenderly and taking in the scent.

How Alois wished it had been Ciel beside of him instead of a sack of feathers.

Claude had been ordered to arrive at Phantomhive manor an hour or so ago.

The blonde knew Sebastian would try his best to separate him and Ciel, and even though Claude was sloppy and bungling at times, he was better than nothing.

Somehow, Alois would protect his bluenette love and his baby from that meddling butler.

The boy was sure of it.

Once Alois was lulled to sleep by the comforting scent of the woman he loved, a pleasant smile formed on his face.

In his dreams, he and Ciel were having a wonderful picnic on the lawn, the baby playing in the wildflowers around them…….

And Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Difficult Task

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————  
The morning sun streamed through the windows causing Ciel to squint when she blinked her sapphire eyes open.

She felt a hand slide possessively over her abdomen as Alois sat up to greet his bluenette butterfly. “Good morning, gorgeous. How are you feeling?”

“Not sick this morning, either. I told you, Alois. I’m fine, I don’t need a teddy bear.” Ciel said as she yawned and sat up.

“Oh, but I do.” Alois smiled sweetly, giving Ciel’s little belly a tender pat.

Alois laid his hand over the small bump and Ciel placed hers over his own.

Their eyes met in silence as questions hung in the air that neither dared ask nor answer.

Since her horrible fall, Ciel had spent quite a bit of time in bed.

Sebastian had called a doctor immediately after the accident, and the physician instructed Ciel to rest.

Ciel suffered from headaches and some contusions on her spine, but according to the doctor’s exam, both mother and baby would be alright.

Hopefully.

A few weeks had passed since the fall and Ciel’s morning sickness had mercifully started to subside.

She was gaining her appetite back, along with some weight.

Now she had a fully defined little bump.

It was small and subtle, at first, but the hint of a curve if she stood the right way……….

Ciel hadn’t gained an exorbitant amount of weight, but it was evident that she was carrying a life.

Alois found that very exhilarating.

The blonde had officially moved himself into the Phantomhive manor and to Sebastian’s chagrin, Ciel had allowed it.

However, she had not allowed Alois to move into her room. 

Each night, the blonde would sneak in after she slept, making sure Ciel was the first thing he saw in the morning.

And it was so soothing to cuddle the sleeping bluenette….

That morning, Alois was just about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly, a knock came at the door….

“Good morning, young master, Earl Trancy. I’ve prepared bacon and scones for breakfast.” Sebastian announced as he entered the room.

The butler just smiled at his rival in bed with his mate.

He knew Ciel had not asked Alois to sleep beside of her………..

But she had asked Sebastian to continue carrying out his normal duties, and that included waking and dressing her……..

Alone.

“I need to get my lady ready for the day, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian smiled pleasantly at Alois. “I believe your butler is prepared to do the same for you.” 

Claude appeared at the doorway and Alois stood to walk towards him.

Sebastian’s smile masked the most utter disgust.

The blonde grinned happily at Ciel as he turned to leave, “I’ll see you in a bit, my love!”

——————————————————————-

Before Alois exited the room, he threw Sebastian a scowl of pure hatred.

That stupid, nosy butler just wanted to be alone with Ciel. 

Alois knew the raven-haired man took advantage of the start and end of each day to have a private moment with her.

Sebastian was aware that was a small way he could forcibly push Alois out of Ciel’s life, even if only for a moment.

As Claude dressed Alois and helped his master wash up, Claude asked. “What will you do, Highness?” 

Alois giggled. “Oh, Claude! my baby is really growing! I have a lot to do today, but I need a bit of time, I have a wedding to plan!”

——————————————————————

“Bocchan did he hurt you?” Sebastian asked, taking Ciel’s plate and teacup from her once she finished.

“Of course not, I just sleep better when I’m alone in the bed.” Ciel sighed, settling back.

The bluenette’s eyes were closed and Sebastian knelt down in front of her as he spoke. “If you want him to leave, all you need to do is order me to-“ 

“Enough Sebastian.” Ciel said, cutting him off as she slipped off her nightshirt.

The butler instantly fell silent.

Sebastian’s back was to Ciel as he selected her clothing for the day, pulling out one of her navy blue suits.

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat as he turned around and saw her…..sitting there on the bed….

Beautiful.

Of course Ciel was gorgeous naked, and Sebastian got to see that sight every morning, but today, almost seemingly overnight, Ciel’s belly had really rounded out.

Sebastian knelt in front of her again, placing her clothes on the bed.

Of course, he would never ask but he looked pleadingly at his mistress with softness in his gaze.

She knew what he wanted.

Ciel rolled her eyes and placed both of her hands behind her on the bed, relaxing as she sighed, “Go on, then.” 

The baby could be Sebastian’s.

She couldn’t deny him.

Sebastian wasted no time in slipping off his gloves and gently pressing his palms to Ciel’s firm, round belly.

Ciel watched as Sebastian’s face shifted, the butler experiencing silent joy as he slid his hands over Ciel’s womb.

His baby.

His baby was really in there.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Ciel said after a moment, pushing his hands away as she sat up slowly, standing to put her pants on.

Tried to, at least……..

“Sebastian!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly when he realized Ciel’s difficulty.

Just yesterday, Ciel’s pants had buckled perfectly.

Today, that wasn’t happening.

“I’m here, my lady.” Sebastian cooed to her, helping her adjust the bottom so that they fastened underneath the curve of her tummy.

Ciel looked up at him and Sebastian could see the hint of gratitude in her eyes.

A silent moment passed.

Sebastian ignored the strong urge to kiss the little bluenette, forcing himself to help her one arm at a time into her shirt for the day.

Sebastian gently bound her breasts and fastened the buttons on her shirt from the neck down. 

When he reached the small but prominent swell of her tummy, he found that the button would not quite fit through the hole.

“I can do it.” Ciel hissed, pulling her shirt out of Sebastian’s hands.

Sebastian smirked.

She could, could she?

“Ooh….” Ciel whimpered in discomfort as she tried to button it herself. 

Sebastian could see Ciel straining to fasten the garment, the seams digging into her flesh, and possibly putting pressure on his child.

That was enough.

He put his hand on her wrist and stopped her.

“It seems my master is in need of some new clothing.” Sebastian purred, sliding a gloved hand to lovingly lay on Ciel’s tummy.

Ciel groaned as Sebastian placed her back in her nightshirt for now.

She already had a visit with the midwife today.

She had been dreading it for days

Did she really have to see the tailor too?

—————————————————————

Of course not.

The tailor could not know about the pregnancy.

Alois had sent Claude to London to discreetly buy some maternity clothes.

While the other butler was out shopping, the blonde sat waiting in the parlor with Sebastian while the midwife performed her examination.

“Ciel wears a baby quite well. I’ll have to remember to keep her knocked up when we’re married.” Alois chirped to Sebastian, watching him dust a bookcase.

Sebastian would love it so much if Ciel would just order him to punch Alois.

“Speaking of which, Earl Trancy, I don’t believe my lady has formally accepted your marriage proposal?” Sebastian smirked.

“What choice does she have? She’s just going to get bigger! She’ll be forced to take a husband or be ostracized! What do you think, Sebastian?” Alois laughed.

Sebastian tried not to snarl at the blonde. “I think I must go make the afternoon tea, Earl Trancy. My lady will be tired after the midwife’s visit.”

“Be sure there’s enough for me too!” Alois commanded as Sebastian walked off to the kitchen. “And it better be something good! I want it special for my Ciel!”

The blonde loved being able to order his rival around.

Alois smirked, delighted with himself, and laid back on the parlor sofa, daydreaming about baby names and nights with his soon-to-be bride.

——————————————————————

Downstairs, Sebastian also smirked as he prepared the afternoon tea.

Today, he would make it very special.

Very special, indeed.

The blonde was going to marry Ciel…..

Soon……...

It was now or never……...

A smile touched Sebastian’s lips as he brewed a pot of Darjeeling tea and poured two large cups.

To the one on the right, he added a heavy spoonful of arsenic.

Yes, the Phantomhive butler saw to it that Alois’s afternoon tea would be very special indeed.  
——————————————————————-

The news from the midwife was not as good as everyone had expected.

Ciel was nearly four months along now, and her earlier fall had been traumatic to the baby. 

In order to carry it to term, Ciel would have to remain in bed over half of each week.

Sebastian and Alois thanked the midwife as she took her leave and then both walked in to see Ciel.

Sebastian already had the teacups situated on the tray, holding it on one hand.

The butler and the boy entered the room, expecting to see Ciel distraught, but instead the bluenette was sitting up in bed, looking intently at them both.

Ciel had gathered her wits and assessed her situation.

She had come up with an idea to test her lover’s affections for her, truly, and to maintain her life while bringing a new one in the world.

Her sapphire eyes gleamed as she spoke.

“I want both of you to listen to me very carefully. Everything I have is at stake, my baby, my reputation, my wealth, my status, my heart, everything! Sebastian, I need you to be as exemplary as you always are.” Ciel ordered the tall man.

“Of course, my lady.” Sebastian smiled, sitting the tea down on the bed as Alois walked over to Ciel.

“I know this is going to be very difficult for both of you, but I need you, Alois, to work in my place with Sebastian for the rest of the pregnancy. And neither of you may harm the other.” 

Both Alois and Sebastian looked on in shock.

“Young master…….!”

“Ciel, you can’t be serious!”

Ciel held up her hands. “Enough. I still have work to do. Some things Sebastian can handle alone, but others require a noble. You, Alois.” Ciel said, nodding at the blonde. “And if you two truly love me, then you can put aside your differences to help me. If you can’t, I will lose everything and you will both lose me and this child.”

“Young master, what will everyone say?” Sebastian asked.

“Simply tell people I am ill and unable to leave home.” Ciel nodded.

“What about our wedding?!” Alois cried.

“If that happens, we can marry in secret after the baby is born and tell everyone we wed a year ago at a private ceremony.” Ciel replied.

Sebastian smiled.

He was proud of Ciel.

How shrewd of her.

She was right.

This was the best way to test the extent of both lover’s feelings.

Sebastian had always excelled at every test Ciel had thrown at him.

He had no intentions of stopping now.

Sebastian swiftly removed the teacups and the tray as he knelt down, placing a hand over his chest. “Yes, my lady. Now, if you’ll pardon me, allow me to bring some warmer refreshment. The tea seems to have cooled.”

The Phantomhive butler quickly dashed away.

Unfortunately, Sebastian would be unable to kill Alois at this time.

He still needed the blonde alive.

When Alois was left alone with Ciel, the blonde pouted.

Ciel expected him to ask her for a reconsideration, but instead, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Ciel, if this is what you ask of me, I give you my word I will do my best.” Alois looked softly at the bluenette and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you.” 

Ciel tried to remain stoic but she couldn’t help the pink that tinted her cheeks at Alois’s words. 

Alois smiled reassuringly at Ciel at the same moment that Sebastian smiled pleasantly at Bard in the kitchen while he poured fresh, unpoisoned tea.

Inside, both the butler and the boy wanted to groan in despair.

The bluenette refused to make a choice now.

Alois and Sebastian would have to work with each other and care for Ciel together for the rest of the pregnancy………

It was going to be a long five months.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cravings

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————  
Around the time Ciel was placed on partial bed rest, there was a fortunate break in missions from the Queen.

Several weeks passed where the only tasks that Ciel needed to tend to involved answering and sending letters, attending a few business meetings, and making an appearance at a handful of social events.

Of course, no one knew how much of a role Sebastian had played in Ciel’s affairs over the years, so when it was announced that Ciel was ill and bedridden, Alois Trancy publicly stated he would be assisting the Earl Phantomhive through this difficult time.

……...but behind the scenes, Sebastian was doing most of the work.

Sebastian didn’t care.

His main priority was Ciel.

If this baby belonged to him, heh, even if it didn’t, he already had a plan in place to abscond with the little bluenette. 

Sebastian would take her to a distant country and start a life with her.

He would not allow his child to be given away in a secret adoption……..or be raised by that blonde scum who had still insisted on staying at Ciel’s estate for the time being.

Alois had ordered Claude, the Trancy butler, to go back and forth. Half of his time was spent at Phantomhive manor and the other half was spent making sure things were kept in place at the Trancy estate.

That meant Claude had an occasional break from Alois…….

Whenever Sebastian thought about that, he smirked to himself.

A break from Alois………..

Claude had that and Sebastian didn’t.

That was the first time Sebastian ever envied the spider butler. 

Alois himself was not worried about the feelings of either servant. 

He was there to support and comfort his precious Ciel.

The blonde just skipped along, gliding through the social events he attended on Ciel’s behalf, sitting through the business meetings and managing not to fall asleep.

All of these things bored him.

Alois hated all of the tedious, mundane duties that came with being a noble.

He thought Ciel went on more missions than this…..

But……..

Oh well!

The less he had to work directly with Sebastian, the better, and the sooner Ciel could chose to become Lady Trancy and the happy family could start their lives together!  
——————————————————————

One evening, Ciel found herself alone in her room, standing in front of her large mirror.

Her royal blue maternity dress elegantly framed her figure. 

With each passing day, her abdomen grew a little more.

Today had been one of her three days a week she was allowed to stand up and walk around.

Sebastian would come in soon to help her ready for bed.

Alois would follow soon after, seeing if he could get a cuddle.

Maybe something more…….

Ceil sighed to herself.

She had refused Alois’s advances and during this time, she had appreciated Sebastian’s respect.

How could she make love to either of them when she didn’t know whose child she carried?

The bluenette felt a small flutter and her sapphire eyes lit up.

She quickly glanced down and placed both of her palms on her rounded belly.

She gasped quietly as the flutter strengthened and she felt just a ripple of movement on her left side, something very small but very strong sliding under her fingers.

“Young master, I’ve come to help you prepare for bed.” Sebastian called pleasantly as he entered Ciel’s room.

He saw his little Bocchan standing in front of the mirror, holding her belly.

He was instantly concerned.

“My lady, are you alright?” Sebastian asked as he approached.

“Sebastian, come here!” Ciel commanded in a quick, hushed voice.

Sebastian blinked and walked over.

Ciel immediately grabbed his gloved hand and placed it on her belly.

A smile washed over Sebastian’s face as he felt the little ripple.

The butler quickly pulled his gloves off with his teeth and pulled Ciel’s maternity gown up, exposing her bare abdomen, pressing his naked palms directly to her flesh.

Almost instinctively, Ciel placed a hand on his head when he pressed an ear to her side.

Then she caught herself. 

She blushed and pulled away, “I-I’m sorry, Sebastian. I just felt….”

“I felt it too, my lady.” Sebastian purred up at her, his hands still cradling her mounded tummy.

Silence fell.

The moment was over.

Sebastian instantly let go and went about his nightly duties.

When Ciel was comfortably dressed and laying in bed, Sebastian picked up the candelabra and bowed. “Good night, young master.” 

“Sebastian…” Ciel replied softly, beckoning him down.

“Yes, my lady?” Sebastian asked as he knelt down so he could hear.

“I’m craving chocolate.” Ciel said shyly.

Sebastian had placed her on a strict diet that limited junk food, caffeine, and starch.

Her last visit from the doctor said her blood pressure was quite high and advised she limit her intake of those foods in order to lower it.

Sebastian sighed as Ciel pouted up at him.

She was making this most difficult…..

“Bocchan….” Sebastian began, laying a hand gently over the pile of covers that held her belly. “What do you want more? Chocolate or a healthy child?”

Sebastian’s eyes were intent as they looked at Ciel.

Scorching……...

Ciel flinched under his piercing gaze.

This time it was Ciel who sighed. “A healthy child.”

Sebastian looked happy about her choice. “Very good, young master. Now try to rest.” The butler smiled as he rose and took his leave.

Once Ciel was alone, she shifted onto her side and frowned. 

She wasn’t lying to Sebastian. 

She really did want the chocolate!

The craving was so bad, so intense, that her mouth felt dry.

Her nipples hurt, her breasts were sore, her back ached, her feet throbbed, and Sebastian had denied her a single bite of happiness!

Of course, it was for the good of the baby, but would one bite really have destroyed it?!

She had months to go and she was already miserable!

Ciel’s breath became ragged as tears rolled down her cheeks in the silent, dark room.

She closed her eyes and let them come. 

All alone, there was no one to see, no need to hide.

This baby, the butler, the boy…….it was amazing how a few small indiscretions had turned her life into such a mess.

She raised a hand to dry her tears on her sleeve when suddenly, she felt something slide onto the bed and warm hands splayed over her firm belly.

“Why are you crying, my butterfly?”

Alois whispered in the darkness.

Ciel could see his ocean-blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Great.

She hadn’t been alone after all.

“I’m just….very tired, Alois. How did you get in here so soon?” Ciel sniffed, trying to pull it together to preserve her dignity.

“I was waiting for you somewhere unseen.” Alois smiled, his eyes flickering over to the closet in her room. 

“I don’t want to cuddle tonight. Please, just leave me alone.” Ciel huffed as she turned over, putting her back towards her lover.

Ciel was not in the mood tonight.

If she couldn’t have chocolate, at least she could have sleep. 

“Ciel,” Alois cooed into the darkness, his voice soft and sweet as he lovingly gazed down at the woman he admired most. “Don’t shut me out.” 

“Alois……..” Ciel began, quieting once the blonde’s hands began to very gently, very soothingly knead at her back.

Alois’s palms put just the right amount of pressure on the sore, locked down muscles around the lower part of her spine, beginning to massage the ache out of her stretched hips.

“You’re growing~.” Alois purred into ear, his tongue flicking out to lick at the perfect little lobe.

“A-Alois, stop……..” Ciel whimpered, the blonde’s hands pushing a little deeper, easing a little more pressure off.

“I think you look amazing like this~.” Alois smirked as Ciel began to squirm where she lay, his lips placing soft kisses on the most tender spots along her neck as his hands moved to hold her bump.

Alois’s sweet kisses stopped after a moment.

Nothing.

He had heard and seen that Sebastian got to feel the baby move.

The blonde scowled.

It was his baby! 

That stupid butler got to feel it and he didn’t?!

Ciel looked up at him and saw how the expression of anger and disappointment on his face.

The bluenette sat up in bed, straightening her back and placed Alois’s hands were Sebastian’s had been.

In her womb, the baby had fallen asleep and Ciel had been grateful.

But, just to make Alois happy, she had sat up and purposely woke the baby.

A moment later, the blonde’s face was illuminated by a bright smile when a small kick landed against his hand.

“Oh wow! Ciel!” Alois exclaimed.

The bluenette just smiled tiredly at him.

No chocolate and now, no sleep.

What a wonderful night.

These three were going to kill her before this was over with.

The frustration and the hormones, along with the discomfort of the irritated baby’s sharp kicks caused Ciel’s tears to stream again.

When Alois finally looked up from her belly, his smile immediately turned into a frown and he dabbed away her tears. “Tell me what’s wrong, Ciel. I want to help.” 

Ciel tried to swallow her tears as she spoke, “I…..I just want…..”

As the bluenette’s tears splashed down, wetting her nightshirt, a very lustful look came into Alois’s eyes. “What do you want, my butterfly?” 

The blonde admired the flush on Ciel’s cheeks, her hardened nipples pressing against the confines of her nightshirt, the rising and falling of her chest over her swollen tummy.

Ciel looked so adorable, so helpless.

Alois held her gaze as he moved closer, dropping his head, he dared to nuzzle a breast, letting his warm breath dance over one of Ciel’s erect nipples as he spoke. “Tell me, Ciel~.”

Ooh~..........

Alois was so skilled and so loving, in a few seconds he could have just………..

No! 

Not like this! 

She couldn’t!

Ciel clutched Alois’s hair in her hands as she cried out, “I want chocolate!”

Alois opened his eyes and pulled back.

Well, that was a disappointment.

“You…..you want chocolate, my dear?” The blonde asked gently.

“Yes…….I…….But Sebastian…...I can’t have any, for the baby’s sake.” Ciel tried to explain, wiping her eyes on the cloth of her nightshirt.

Alois said nothing, he simply stood and left.

Ciel sat in the darkness wondering if that had made him angry……..

Her bedroom door creaked open.

Alois silently came in, walked over to the bed, and sat down.

“Here, my darling.” The blonde whispered, lifting his hand, offering a small bit of chocolate to Ciel.

“But the baby…” Ciel protested.

“.....Won’t be hurt by a little nibble.” Alois laughed. “If mommy’s craving it, that means mommy needs it.” Alois smiled, patting Ciel’s bump gently.

Ciel took the chocolate and closed her eyes as she ate it very slowly, savoring it.

Oh, it tasted so good…..

And once she had eaten it, she felt much better.

Sated.

Well, nearly sated…...

Ciel was very grateful and she gave Alois a small smile.

The blonde gently kissed her forehead and settled her back in bed to rest comfortably.

When Ciel closed her eyes, Alois left.

She had made it clear she did not want his attentions or his cuddles tonight.

That wounded the blonde, but he loved her and he respected her wishes.

Alois sighed once he made it back to his room. 

Why, oh why, did Sebastian have to get involved?

——————————————————————

In Ciel’s room, the bluenette tossed and turned, unable to sleep now.

The blonde’s hands and wicked tongue had awakened a new craving………..

This one was much more difficult to satisfy now that Ciel had an innocent passenger nestled in her womb.

Alois………..

Sebastian……….

Ciel had been naughty to have taken her relationship with Alois so far.

They should have followed the proper courtship rules that society dictated.

They should have been married first.

Ciel was guilty.

Ciel had been lewd to let her butler comfort her and touch her in such a way after her heart was presumably broken.

She should have checked the facts first before she jumped to conclusions.

She shouldn’t have given in to Sebastian’s seductive persuasions.

Ciel was guilty.

Yes, the bluenette had been guilty and as she laid there in bed, she became guilty again.

A hand moved past the curve of her bump to stroke the velvet petals of her most intimate place, the bluenette satisfying her final craving for the evening on her own.

She cried out into the darkness as she shamelessly imagined both Alois and Sebastian there beside her, pleasuring her until she screamed.

One last tear escaped Ciel’s sapphire eye after she finished and finally lay still.

Yes, Ciel was guilty.

But at least now, she could sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Growing

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

“Would you hurry up and finish already? We’ve been gone much too long.” Alois yawned as he flipped through a book he had picked up from a nearby shelf.

“Earl Trancy,” Sebastian managed to say as pleasantly as possible while he swerved and dodged, “Sometimes patience is necessary.” 

A few days ago, Ciel had finally been called on a mission by the Queen.

Per their arrangement, Alois went in Ciel’s place, taking Sebastian with him.

Sebastian always thought his master was rather helpless in matters of combat, but he discovered Alois was simply lazy.

The butler and the boy had been investigating a certain Duke’s involvement in a series of disappearances. 

Today, they had found themselves under attack by several hired thugs when they stumbled upon his secret library.

As soon as Alois saw Sebastian leap into action and pull out his silverware, the tall, strong, able-bodied Earl decided to sit on the sofa and look through a few books.

Why should Alois work when Sebastian was perfectly capable of completing the task at hand?

Once the skilled butler had rendered each attacker either dead or unconscious, he looked over at the blonde and scowled.

Alois glanced up with a smirk. “Well?”

“Let’s collect the evidence and be on our way.” Sebastian replied.

“Good. All of that battling wore me out.” Alois stated, stretching his arms languidly.

Sebastian tried not to let rage overwhelm him.

Alois was testing him.

He had to keep calm, Ciel had specifically instructed them not to hurt each other…….

Ciel…………….

The Phantomhive butler sighed. 

Working with Alois was almost a worse punishment than being separated from Ciel.

——————————————————————-

Unfortunately, afterwards, Sebastian had the unpleasant experience of sharing a carriage with the blonde for the next two days as they rode back to Phantomhive manor.

Alois prattled on about one subject, then the next, not seeming to really care if Sebastian was listening or not.

Truthfully, Sebastian was desperately trying to tune out the annoying noise as much as he could, but to little avail.

After what felt like eternity, the carriage finally pulled into Phantomhive manor one foggy, chilly morning.

Alois clapped his hands together in glee before he practically lept from the carriage. “Oh, finally I get to see Ciel! Ciellll~!”

Sebastian drew in a deep breath, refraining from speaking his mind……...

And murdering Alois………..

The butler and the boy entered the house to find it silent.

The other servants were scattered about, tending to their various daily duties, but Ciel was not in her study or the parlor.

“I believe this is one of her bedrest days.” Sebastian said quietly, smirking, as he walked past the confused blonde.

Both men walked quickly to her bedroom, as if it would be a race to see who would get a glimpse of her first.

Each had a hand fall on the doorknob at the same time as they at last reached Ciel’s bedroom.

Ocean-blue eyes glared into dark ones as together, they synchronously turned the knob and opened the door.

“Ciel~! I’m home! I’m-“ Alois began to blurt out happily, before he was silenced when Sebastian clamped a hand over his mouth.

The bluenette lay in her bed, still asleep under a massive mound of covers, only her face visible, her pink lips forming an adorable “o”.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as Alois finally caught on and quieted.

That idiot.

Did he not think to look before he just crashed through the door and announced himself?

Sebastian’s master was pregnant, quite possibly with his child, he had to handle Ciel’s heath more carefully than ever now.

Slowly, Sebastian dragged Alois out of the room and gently shut the door.

Alois glared at the butler as soon as his gloved hand across his mouth was removed. “That was quite unnecessary, Sebastian.”

“As was your inconsiderate display, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian smiled. “We’ve had a long journey. Why not make yourself comfortable in the parlor while I make some mid morning tea?” 

Sebastian stood directly in front of Ciel’s door so that Alois had no chance of getting passed him.

He wasn’t going to let the blonde disrupt his master’s rest.

Alois scowled. “Yes, of course, Sebastian. Make sure it’s piping hot.”

The blonde continued to scowl as he walked off to the parlor.

He knew Sebastian was right, Ciel needed to sleep, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

He missed his precious Ciel so!

—————————————————————-

While Alois sat and waited in the parlor, Sebastian slyly made the tea and snuck upstairs to Ciel’s door.

If there was silence, he would keep walking and bring the tea to Alois.

But if not…..

He slowed his pace and listened.

A rustling.

Ciel was awake!

Sebastian knocked gently on the wood. “My lady, may I come in?”

“Sebastian?” Ciel’s voice came from behind the door.

Sebastian tried not to purr as he opened the door and entered the room, smiling when he saw the little bluenette sit up in bed.

Her sapphire eyes roamed fondly from Sebastian to the tea, but she would not lose anymore of her dignity.

She needed to take a stricter approach with both the butler and the boy for now.

Although, she was secretly very pleased that they had returned.

“So you two have come home, then?” Ciel asked as Sebastian handed her a cup.

“Yes……..the mission was successful, young master.” Sebastian answered, falling quiet as he saw how much Ciel’s belly had grown in the short time that he and Alois had been away.

“Excellent.” Ciel replied as she sipped her tea.

The blunette laid a hand on her mounded tummy and let it rest there, a movement that had become almost instinctive to her now, but made Sebastian’s cheeks pinken as he watched.

Bocchan looked so cute!

Ciel glanced over and caught him staring.

Sebastian quickly turned away. “My lady, is there anything I can get you? Have you eaten today?” 

“No, but I ate early this morning. The others have been very helpful.” Ciel explained, burrowing back into the covers to rest.

A pang of disappointment hit Sebastian.

He was hoping she would ask for something else, holding that they would have another moment to speak alone………

Hoping he would have a chance to rub her adorable belly….

Oh well, maybe later.

Sebastian resigned himself to letting Ciel rest and picked up the tea tray.

When he opened the door to leave, Ciel called to him. “Sebastian?” 

Sebastian blinked and turned his head. “Yes, my lady?”

“I’m glad you’re back.” Ciel replied quietly.

“As am I, my lady.” Sebastian smiled.

The smile turned into a smirk when he left her room and walked down the stairs.

A wide smirk that Sebastian had to wipe off his face before he entered the parlor and served Alois his tea.

——————————————————————-

Alois sat in the parlor and waited……..

And waited……..

Sebastian served him tea and he waited some more………

And then he waited some more………

When the clock struck 3 in the afternoon, the blonde rose from the parlor sofa.

He couldn’t stand it anymore.

He had been waiting to see Ciel, his future bride, since the minute they had left.

He couldn’t bear being separated from her for another second!

Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Alois stealthily crept out of the parlor and silently tiptoed up the stairs, gently turning the knob to Ciel’s room.

He wouldn’t bother her, he just had to be near her! 

To have her company!

Even if she still lay sleeping, at least he could sit beside her!

Wakefulness, sleep……...the blonde didn’t know in what state he would find his beloved, but he entered the room to find it empty.

Alois blinked.

Where did she go?

He heard a flush and the bathroom door opened.

Ciel had to use the toilet almost constantly now, nearing the middle of her third trimester, the baby was growing quite large and putting pressure on her organs.

And her back…….

Ciel was absent-mindedly rubbing at the aching muscles with one hand, cradling her belly with the other, as she emerged from the bathroom and saw the blonde. “Alois……”

The blonde’s eyes darted immediately to her much bigger, much rounder belly.

“Ciel!” Alois rushed over and practically scooped the little bluenette in a heap onto her bed.

“Oh my-.....” Alois breathed as his hands immediately circled her bump. “Look at you! Ciel, you shouldn’t be standing! Does it hurt?! I’ll call a midwife!” 

Ciel blinked and saw the rising panic in Alois’s eyes, she placed her hands over his own. “Alois, please calm yourself. I’m perfectly fine, I’ve got nearly six weeks to go” 

“But Ciel! You’ve gotten so much bigger-“ Alois began before Ciel laid a finger on his lips.

“And I’m going to get bigger, still.” The bluenette sighed. 

A sharp pain cut across her back and she winced, putting a hand there to rub. “Some days I don’t know if I’ll make it six more weeks.”

“Ciel, where does it hurt?” Alois asked quickly, seriously, watching the bluenette closely.

“Just in my back. I’m fine, Alois.” Ciel groaned as the pain eased and she laid against her pillows, letting out a breath.

Alois gently turned her onto her side in bed. “Here, my darling, if your back hurts, let me make it better.” 

Ciel began to say something but the blonde’s skillful hands began kneading at the sore, stretched muscles.

Alois was quite talented with his hands………..

Ciel flinched at first, but gradually relaxed with a soft sigh as she felt the tension melt away.

The day was still misty and gray, and her bed was so warm, and Alois’s hands felt so good………

Completely soothed, after a few minutes of Alois’s gentle attention, the pregnant bluenette had dozed off again.

Alois smiled, happy that he was able to make his little Ciel more comfortable, if only for a minute.

Rain began to fall gently outside as Earl Trancy curled up to spoon his little butterfly, feeling himself slip into a nap with her nestled securely in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pain and Decisions

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“If you can just roll onto your side for me, my dear.” The midwife asked Ciel gently as she stood beside her bed.

The pregnant bluenette huffed but did as she was told, feeling the woman’s gentle hands press here and there over her back and abdomen.

“Where is it hurting?” The midwife asked in a soothing voice.

“In my lower back and right here.” Ciel breathed, guiding one of the midwife’s hands to the bottom of her round belly.

“Alright, tell me when you feel another cramp starting, yes?” The midwife asked, gently but firmly pressing on the places Ciel had just indicated.

A moment passed.

“Now.” Ciel hissed, feeling that same, dull, low ache again.

Outside, the butler and the boy practically had their ears pressed against the door, anxiously anticipating, trying desperately to hear what was going on.

Ciel had started having pains while she had been sitting with Alois in the parlor. 

The bluenette insisted that she was fine but the blonde had panicked and went screaming to Sebastian, urging him to call a midwife.

The woman arrived shortly after and had promptly thrown both Alois and Sebastian out of the room while she examined Ciel.

“Alright, my dear, I want you to…….” 

From their position outside of the room, neither Alois nor Sebastian could hear what the woman was saying to Ciel.

“Do you think the baby is coming?” Alois asked Sebastian.

Usually, the blonde had a haughty sneer to his voice when he spoke to the butler, but now, Sebastian could hear that haughtiness was replaced by anxiety.

“I do not know, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian replied.

Alois frowned.

That wasn’t the response he had hoped for.

Sebastian was anxious as well, but he would never show it.

His face remained calm and stoic as he waited outside with Alois.

If Ciel was about to deliver, of course Sebastian would prefer to be in the room beside her.

That was where he felt he belonged…….

Both quickly stepped back once the knob turned and the door was opened as the midwife stepped from the room.

“Is the baby coming!?” Alois gasped with wide eyes.

“Yes, the baby is coming soon but not today.” The midwife sniffed, finding Alois’s horrified expression humorous. 

“Is my master alright?” Sebastian asked, just as concerned, but in a much calmer voice.

The midwife nodded. “She’s alright, yes, the poor dear is just having some false contractions. Sometimes that happens at this point. She’s 37 weeks now, so another seven days and she’ll be full term. So, anytime then!”

From the books he had been reading on prenatal care, Sebastian knew that already, but Alois’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. 

The butler thought for a second while the boy tried to catch his breath.

“Any other questions?” The midwife smiled.

“Yes, ma’am, I was wondering if we could pay you to simply stay here for the time being. In case my master starts labor and you can’t make it in time?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel has mentioned that idea to him a few weeks ago and Sebastian had thought it had been a good suggestion.

The midwife smiled pleasantly as she declined. “Unfortunately, I have many other patients to tend to and I can’t stay here that long. However, I would be happy to give you two a lesson before I leave, just in case of an emergency?”

Sebastian looked at Alois who turned a bit pale but nodded.

This time it was Sebastian who smiled. “We would be terribly grateful, ma’am.” 

——————————————————————

The trio found themselves in the foyer, heading towards the kitchen and pantry.

“May I have a look at your supplies before we begin?” The midwife asked.

“Of course.” Sebastian replied, taking the woman and showing her the items he had stocked in the house, with Alois trailing behind them.

Alois was both queasy and curious.

He expected to be beside of Ciel when his child arrived, but in reality, he had no idea how to deliver a baby.

Alois didn’t know anything about actually having a baby.

The midwife looked through the towels, the antiseptic, the wash basins, scissors, and bandages Sebastian had on hand. 

“These will all do, make sure you have hot and cold running water. Never use still water, there may be germs sitting in it.” The midwife cautioned.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sebastian nodded.

“Wash your hands before and after tending to her and the baby. A lot of my colleagues don’t think this is necessary, but it’s something I always do and I rarely lose a patient.” The midwife cautioned.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sebastian nodded.

“Alright.” The midwife smiled at Alois and Sebastian. “Let’s get down to business, shall we, gentlemen?”

A few minutes later, in the parlor, the midwife began her impromptu class on labor and delivery.

Sebastian listened intently, holding a pen and paper, taking notes when he needed.

No matter the information given or the detail of the subject being discussed, Sebastian’s face remained calm and serious, watching and absorbing.

Alois on the other hand seemed to be alright at first, then his face started to fluctuate from a very pale, grey color to a light shade of green.

Although the blonde remained steadfast and tried to hide it.

Sebastian glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

When the midwife was halfway through instructing them on how to perform an emergency episiotomy, Sebastian and the midwife both jumped, startled, as they heard a loud PLOP!

They both immediately looked over and saw Alois crumbled in the floor, unconscious.

“Oh dear! I didn’t mean to frighten the poor boy so!” The midwife exclaimed, helping Sebastian sit Alois up in a chair to revive him.

“That’s quite alright, my lady, please don’t trouble yourself. When the time comes, I will tend my master.” Sebastian replied, trying to look distressed over Alois.

On the inside, he was delighted.

Depending on the events that unfolded, he may have the honor of delivering his own baby.

Sebastian was perfectly capable.

Yes, that was how it should be.

No midwife………….

No Alois……….

Just him and Ciel……..

And their little one.

——————————————————————-

Inside her room, the pregnant bluenette had no idea about the class or about Alois’s embarrassing fainting episode.

Her brow wrinkled as she turned this way and that in bed, trying to get comfortable.

She let out a breath as the latest cramp let go and finally eased away, both hands going to rub at her belly.

The midwife told her this was normal and that it may come and go for weeks.

Weeks?!

Ciel sighed in irritation at that thought.

This hurt!

She couldn’t imagine what real labor would feel like.

Ciel hoped the midwife would agree to stay at the manor.

It made her shudder to think that the woman may be delayed in arriving and she would have to give birth while Sebastian and Alois fought over who was going to do what.

Ciel closed her eyes.

No…….

That couldn’t happen.

That would be a nightmare.

The petite bluenette’s sapphire eyes flickered down to the large globe that her belly had become.

Even though this pregnancy was so scandalous, even with all of the emotional trials of the last few months, a part of Ciel was excited to meet the person she had been carrying.

It didn’t matter to her anymore if he or she belonged to Alois or Sebastian.

The child was hers and she would love it regardless and care for him of her as best she could.

But……….

Ciel’s eyes grew sad as a thought crossed her mind.

There was an idea, a terrible idea, that had come to her recently.

This baby was affecting her decisions and depending on who the father was, this baby’s life may be impaired by its own parentage.

Ciel had thought that maybe when she gave birth, she could pay the midwife to tell Alois and Sebastian that the child had not survived, and secretly have it adopted into a wealthy family.

No more fights over her child.

Both of them would lose, neither could hold the baby over the other……….

Neither could try to hurt the baby.

Things would be less complicated for Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and the child……..

The bluenette sighed.

Ciel had not decided on that option firmly yet, but as the days passed and Sebastian and Alois grew to rival each other more and more, it was an option she was seriously considering.

And it would quickly be time to decide……...


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting Ready

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

With each passing day, the air in the manor seemed to thicken and tighten with tension and anticipation.

Everyone was waiting on the baby to arrive.

Ciel was absolutely miserable.

The bluenette was sore and swollen.

Those seven days since the midwife’s visit came and went.

Then another week.

Then another.

On the date the baby was actually expected to be born, Alois and Sebastian spent the entire day covertly staring at the heavily pregnant bluenette, as if she were a bomb about to explode.

Each still hoped the baby was theirs.

Ciel found their fussing quite annoying but she was far too big and far too tired to do anything about it, so she just scowled at both of them.

Neither the butler nor the boy noticed.

They were too busy paying attention to Ciel’s mounded belly.

——————————————————————-

For the past few weeks, Alois had been sleeping beside Ciel every night, and as the day broke on the fourth morning past the bluenette’s due date, Sebastian silently moved Alois’s palm off of her bump.

The blonde and Ciel were still asleep.

The butler splayed his gloved hands over Ciel’s abdomen.

He waited there for several moments, watching her.

No…...

There wasn’t a sign of anything happening.

Sebastian had been checking her for contractions every morning and every evening.

With each passing day, Ciel’s abdomen grew bigger and Sebastian grew more worried.

The butler scowled and left before the two woke.

Why had the baby not come yet?

Something could be wrong………

He was going to call the midwife.

——————————————————————-

Later, Ciel woke, warm and cozy in her bed.

Her sapphire eyes blinked open and Alois’s face, soft with love and concern came into focus.

The blonde was waiting patiently for her to open her eyes, his hands rubbing her belly gently. “Feel anything?” He asked with loving eyes.

“Don’t you think you’d know if I did?” Ciel groaned, rolling onto her side, away from him.

All of the blonde’s rubbing was going to wake the baby up.

It had been cute, at first, when the kicking started months ago.

The child had been very small then.

Now that there was a fully formed foot ramming into Ciel’s organs, the kicking was no longer as cute for the mother as it was for observers.

Ciel took Alois’s hands and moved them off of her belly before the kicks started.

Alois wasn’t bothered, he just started rubbing her back.

“You know………” the blonde whispered, leaning down and kissing Ciel’s shoulder as his hand came up to gently cup an overfull breast, letting his thumb graze over a rosy peak. “Making love may…...help things along.”

Ciel scowled at Alois, turning her face away in a huff. “Don’t be ridiculous. How can you even want me like this?”

Alois smirked at how easily her nipple pebbled under his gentle ministrations.

He noted the blush that covered her cheeks.

Ciel could act like he was annoying her all she wanted, Alois knew the truth.

“How can I not?” The blonde asked as his ocean-blue eyes roamed over body.

Yes, Alois thought she was quite gorgeous like this.

So lovely and full and vulnerable……..

Every part of her body working in tandem to carry his child…..

Alois kissed her shoulder again and sat up.

He giggled as a soft whisper of disappointment escaped the bluenette’s lips when Alois’s warm hand left her breast.

Then a frown crossed his face.

“Do you still hate me?” Alois asked quietly.

Ciel was sad and serious as she rolled over onto her back again to face him.

“I never hated you, Alois.” She admitted quietly.

Ciel’s hormonal heart melted as she gazed into despairing ocean-blue eyes.

Alois…….

Alois had been there all these years.

Alois had been her rival, her confidant, her friend, her lover……...

Alois had never left her side.

He had never lied to her, he had never manipulated her.

Ciel smiled softly, more to herself.

Alois………..

The bluenette lifted a hand and gently brushed a few blonde locks of hair out of Alois’s eyes.

“I never hated you.” Ciel whispered again.

Ciel half sat up and the intensity of their shared gaze rose until Alois crushed his lips against Ciel’s pink, plump ones, kissing her passionately as he pushed her gently back down on the bed.

——————————————————————

In his office, Sebastian sat on the phone with the midwife’s assistant.

He frowned as he took some notes.

Unfortunately, it seemed the woman had been called away to care for a patient and would not return for three days.

Outside, heavy rain started on the chilly day, beating against the glass windows as Sebastian finished his conversation.

“Yes…….of course……...yes, I understand. Thank you very much, we’ll try that.” Sebastian finished, setting the phone down on the receiver.

He frowned as he looked over what he had written.

Ciel had another week to go into labor or they would be forced to take her to a hospital and let a doctor remove the child.

Surgery was very dangerous.

Sebastian couldn’t let his precious bocchan take on those risks.

He was so busy focusing on the information he had been given, he almost forgot the baby could still come on its own………

——————————————————————-

Alois took his chance with his little lover and deepened their kiss, trying to show Ciel physically what he felt emotionally.

Once Ciel’s hands came up to his face, Alois pulled away from her lips and planted sweet, gentle kisses down her neck, unbuttoning her nightshirt slowly…...slowly……until her breasts were bare before him.

Alois pulled back for a minute and smirked as he admired the view.

Ciel’s breasts were two of Alois’s favorite things and how they had changed…….

Gently, Alois let his hands hold their weight supportively, his eyes lighting up at the darkened, fat nipples.

Ciel’s chest heaved with anticipation as Alois bent his head and gently, but firmly, latched onto one.

A cry of relief escaped Ciel’s lips as the blonde began to suckle, her fingers came and knotted in Alois’s hair.

The blonde’s eyes widened at first when a thin, sweet liquid filled his mouth, but when realization hit, he felt a surge of pure lust pulse through his groin.

Alois clamped his mouth down harder.

Ciel was panting for breath, eyes closed, as she just held onto Alois and enjoyed……

His mouth felt so lovely, and his breath was so warm and………

Ciel’s eyes widened.

A sharp twinge of pain rang through her, much deeper and much stronger than any of the cramps she had before, it seemed to start at the back of her spine and curl all the way around her womb.

Alois heard her wanton, gasping breaths abruptly stop.

He immediately let go and pulled back.

The bluenette had a very serious look on her face as her hand shot to her belly.

“Ciel?” Alois asked, all sensuality gone from his voice, it was serious and concerned now.

The blonde looked at her intently.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes flickered over to Alois and she grabbed his hand.

“What’s happening?” Alois asked, trying not to sound panicked as he scanned over her face.

“I………..I……..I just had a really…….bad cramp, that’s all.” Ciel stammered, swallowing hard in her throat.

She didn’t say it, but Ciel knew what was happening.

So did Alois.

She hadn’t mentioned it, but she was just as nervous about this as the butler and the boy.

Especially since she was the one who was actually going to give birth.

“Alright.” Alois said sweetly, in the calm manner that someone on the verge of mind-boggling panic does to disguise their true feelings. “Let me go get Sebastian, then?” 

The blonde instantly began to stand, not wanting to waste a single moment.

“No! Don’t leave me!” Ciel gasped, clutching onto Alois’s hand tighter.

“Ciel, I’ve got to go get him so he can call the midwife. Then I’ll be right beside you the entire time, my butterfly. I promise! I won’t leave your side, alright?” Alois asked, kissing her forehead. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

His words did not make the bluenette release her ironlike grip.

“Ciel, it’s only going to get worse.” Alois said seriously.

At last, the Ciel let go of the blonde and he quickly ran down the hall.

Hearing him run not walk caused Ciel’s anxiety to increase and she clutched her belly.

Oh dear………

She hadn’t fully decided if she would have the baby adopted or not yet, and it seemed time had run out….

——————————————————————

The butler was reviewing his notes on how to help Ciel start labor.

Sebastian was deciding on whether he was going to take his master for a walk in the gardens or they might try the stairs when he heard footsteps pounding towards the room.

The butler looked up the moment the boy appeared in the doorway.

Something in Alois’s face told Sebastian there would now be no need for the stairs or the garden……

“Sebastian!” Alois cried as soon as he entered the doorway.

There was no jovial tone, no haughty pride, or arrogance to his voice now.

It was quite different.

It was grave and tense.

Alois’s ocean-blue eyes were wide and his face was a bit paler than usual.

Sebastian felt his pulse start to quicken.

“Is it……..?” Sebastian asked.

“-Yes.” Alois nodded immediately.

Without another word, Sebastian stood and quickly followed Alois as they raced down the hall towards Ciel’s room.

Both were excited and anxious all at once.

Both hoped the baby was theirs but they also hoped things would go safely for Ciel.

Sebastian’s mind went back to his phone conversation.

The midwife would not return for three days……

He hoped he had paid good enough attention during their emergency class because Alois would likely be useless.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in determination.

He had no choice now.

A butler that couldn’t deliver a baby wasn’t worth his salt.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ciel’s Baby

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Bocchan?” Sebastian asked as he entered Ciel’s room with Alois on his heels.

“I’m alright, Sebastian.” Came the bluenette’s reply from the bed.

Alois noticed she was sitting up now on the side of the bed, one had pressed firmly to her side.

Sebastian quickly walked over and knelt down in front of Ciel, looking into her sapphire eyes as he splayed his hands on her swollen belly.

Despite her words, Sebastian saw…..

Pain………..

Fear………….

She could not hide from him.

Alois had a pleasant smile on his face as he sat beside Ciel on the bed and took her free hand in his.

The blonde was trying to remain calm.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as Ciel took a deep breath in and held it. Under his gloved hands, he could feel her belly tighten gently, just for a moment, before the pain eased, and Ciel exhaled. “Sebastian, I think you should call the midwife.”

Alois’s eyes were wide, his hand squeezing Ciel’s instead of letting her squeeze his.

“I have already tried, young master.” Sebastian began. 

Panic crept into Ciel’s sapphire eyes as he spoke.

“I’m afraid she won’t be back in town for three days.”

“Three days?!” Ciel gasped.

Alois’s own ocean-blue orbs were as wide as the bluenette’s.

“Don’t be alarmed. She took the time to instruct Earl Trancy and I on what to do in this situation.” Sebastian said quickly, watching the panic rise in her face.

Ciel’s mind whirled.

Oh no…………

She would never be able to have the child adopted now. 

Unless she could wait three days.

“Actually, I think I’m alright.” Ciel replied after a moment of silence.

Alois scowled. “Ciel…..”

Sebastian grinned.

Denial.

“Do you believe so, young master?” Sebastian asked, amused.

Ciel looked between Alois and Sebastian.

“I’m just having some cramps, that’s all. I’m fine.”

——————————————————————

“OHHHHHH! I NEEED HELP! HELP ME!”

Ciel was not just having cramps.

Each pain came closer and stronger than the last.

After five hours of labor, it was apparent to everyone, including the bluenette that Ciel was having a baby.

Sebastian and Alois had both been beside her the entire time, although she refused to acknowledge what was happening until the pain overwhelmed her.

Sebastian watched Ciel grit her teeth as she struggled to stay silent.

Both the butler and the boy had encouraged her to make as much noise as she needed.

When Sebastian mopped Ciel’s forehead and reminded her to breathe, she just scowled at him.

Alois kept trying to massage her back and Ciel kept insisting she didn’t need a massage, that the pressure from his hands hurt her worse.

At first, she simply couldn’t get comfortable.

Alois kept trying to get her to lay down but Ciel was insistent she wanted to walk.

Sebastian was happy to guide her, letting her lean on him as they slowly paced up and down the hall.

Ciel had been laboring for six hours.

All three of them were walking slowly in the hallway when Ciel was hit by a bolt of white hot pain that was so sudden and intense, she crumpled to her knees. 

“Young master!” Sebastian cried as he quickly grabbed her upper arms and helped ease her down so she didn’t fall and hurt herself, her blonde lover quickly knelt down in front of her.

This pain was too much to stay quiet through, leaving her without energy to scream, but Ciel couldn’t hold back the primal groan of agony that escaped her lips.

Her eyes were closed as the pressure deep within her built…..and built…..and built…...

“Ciel….” Alois squeaked in realization once he was on the floor..

The front lower legs of his pants were soaked.

Ocean-blue eyes shot up to meet Sebastian’s, whose own dark orbs widened in realization, when Ciel groaned hoarsely, “I-I-It’s coming……..IT’S COMMING!””

Sebastian and Alois jumped into action, both instantly fussing around her in a blonde and black flurry………..

Trying to figure out the best way to move her, the best place to lay her, what to put down on the bed so the mattress wasn’t ruined, telling her to breathe, trying to keep her calm…….

As the baby moved down, that unbearable pressure built in Ciel with each passing second. The pain became so consuming that she wasn’t truly aware of what Alois and Sebastian were doing anymore, or where she even was, who she even was, all she knew was that she hurt and that she wanted it to be over.

“Help her to sit up more.”

“Mop her forehead again.”

The room blurred as Ciel’s entire body went rigid with pain so gut-wrenching that her heart pounded in her ears, pain that demanded, pain that forced………...pain that SCREAMED!

Ciel then found herself sitting up in her bed, a towel draped over her thighs, as she tucked her chin and bore down, “I’M PUSHING!”

She did not ask if she could or not, her body commanded her to and it was an order she couldn’t refuse.

Alois was right beside her, holding her hand and letting her lay against him.

The color instantly drained from his face as Ciel strained and grunted.

“SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!” Alois’s screams were wild with panic as Ciel clawed both of his hands, panting and moaning, her legs instinctively spreading wide as the baby moved down.

Sebastian had been down the hall gathering some supplies.

His footsteps were heard as his polished shoes clicked furiously as he ran, hearing Ciel and Alois scream.

“AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!” The bluenette roared as she pushed again. 

“SEBASTIAN!” The blonde shrieked desperately, letting Ciel grip his hands, trying to press his back against her so she had support, his eyes wide in terror as Ciel thrashed her head from side to side.

If she could have cut herself open and let her soul escape the pain, she would have.

“Young master!” Sebastian cried as he burst back into the room, seeing Ciel panting and grunting, clinging to Alois with her legs wide apart.

Sebastian ripped off his gloves and positioned himself between Ciel’s legs as her heaving breaths grew more rapid. Sebastian gently spread her thighs a bit more to get a good look before the bluenette moaned and bore down again.

“That it’s, my lady. Push. Push harder!” Sebastian coached his master as a guttural groan tore from Ciel’s throat.

Sebastian’s face was tense, but Alois could see excitement spark in his eyes at whatever he could see from his point of view.

Between Ciel giving birth and Sebastian crouched, ready to help her deliver, the midwife’s words came flooding back to Alois.

“You have to wash your hands first!” Alois cried, grabbing Ciel’s leg as it jerked involuntarily.

“NNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH!”

“I don’t have time!” Sebastian shouted back over Ciel’s ear-splitting shriek.

Ciel’s mouth was open in a silent scream for another horrible few seconds, her face was red, her eyes open, seeing a world of agony that Alois and Sebastian would never know.

Alois could feel his heart breaking. He hated to see her suffer like this. The blonde opened his mouth to whisper some sweet nothings to Ciel, but just then, she fell back against the pillows and his eyes widened………………

A small cry.

A sharp, wailing cry!

Alois laughed as a broad smile spread over his face. Even Sebastian found himself grinning as he pulled a screaming, squirming baby up over the towel and placed the child on Ciel’s chest.

The bluenette’s breath was still ragged as she shakily moved her arms to hold her newborn.

“It’s a little lady, my lady.” Sebastian purred, watching Ciel’s cold eyes grow soft as she looked over her new daughter.

The baby’s little face was chubby, wrinkled and red as it screamed in protest at the sudden cold.

Little tufts of bluenette hair covered her small head, when she opened her eyes, the Phantomhive sapphires shone brightly from their small sockets.

She was angry, but she was beautiful.

“Oh, Ciel~! She’s gorgeous!” Alois gasped, between Ciel’s agony and the miracle of the baby, the blonde couldn’t hold back the tears that started to pour from his eyes.

“Shall I clean her, my lady?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel reluctantly nodded and placed the fussy baby into Sebastian’s capable hands. 

The bluenette fell back against the pillows, exhausted.

“You did it! Our baby girl! She’s really here!” Sebastian heard Alois say as he went to the bathroom, gently cradling the newest Phantomhive.

Sebastian looked at the baby.

Yes, Ciel did it.

But who helped?

——————————————————————

After he washed the little girl and dried her gently, Sebastian swaddled her and placed her in a bassinet beside Ciel.

Then the butler changed the sheets and cleaned up the mess

Shortly after everything was in order, Ciel soon succumbed to exhaustion and closed her eyes.

Alois was beside her, carefully and tenderly holding his beloved while they both slept.

In the middle of the night, the baby began to cry hungrily and Ciel instinctively woke, a hand over her full breasts.

She picked her tiny daughter up and sat down in the rocking chair that had been placed in the room.

The baby gave happy, sniffling grunts as she nursed, and Ciel’s eyes were soft as she watched her.

“What shall we do now, young master?” Sebastian’s velvet voice asked behind Ciel, as the butler stepped from the shadows, laying a hand on the back of her chair.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed.

“You manipulated me. You deceived me. I have nothing else to give you, Sebastian, except my life, and there’s nothing to stop you now from taking it.” Ciel replied coldly.

Sebastian stepped to kneel in front of Ciel, his dark eyes softening as they fell on the baby at her breast. “There’s everything stopping me.” He replied softly, his voice nearly above a whisper.

Ciel knew.

Sebastian knew.

Maybe Alois knew and chose to ignore it, or maybe he just remained blissfully ignorant, sleeping with a happy smile on his face, overjoyed about his new baby girl.

Ciel and Sebastian both looked at the child.

Yes, Ciel knew.

Her daughter had the Phantomhive sapphire eyes but……….

Yes, Sebastian knew.

One had come off on his finger when he washed the newborn……….

A single raven-black hair.

Threaded here and there in her bluenette tufts, the baby had quite a few hairs as black as night, as black as Sebastian’s.

Ciel and Sebastian locked gazes as the baby finished her meal and cooed.

Ciel’s heart was with Alois.

Ciel’s baby was with Sebastian.

What was Ciel going to do?


	12. Chapter 12 - Love

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

After a bittersweet night filled with angst and awe, the sun rose over Phantomhive manor the following morning.

The baby cooed sweetly.

Ciel made her final decision.

Sebastian made his.

Alois remained steadfast.

And life went on.

——————————————————————

Ciel’s heart had chosen.

Ciel married Alois Trancy in secret soon after the baby’s birth.

The couple claimed they had been married for quite some time and introduced society to their new baby girl, whom they named Selene.

Ciel was truly happy, then, with her spouse and her daughter.

Alois was a loving husband and a doting father.

If he ever realized the child was not his, he never spoke a word of it to anyone.

Alois had told Sebastian the truth, the child’s bloodline really didn’t matter to him.

As long as he was with Ciel, the love of his life, that was all he needed.

Besides, Selene didn’t know, right?

She was innocent.

The poor girl was just an unfortunate soul who had been thrown into a messy situation and for that, whether he was her biological father or not, Alois always took pity on the child.

He remembered a time when he had been an innocent victim of circumstance too……….

The blonde spent many happy days playing games with her, riding horses with her, taking her on trips with him and Ciel, and teaching her about the world.

Selene grew to love the blonde man she called “father”.

But she was not like Alois.

Selene was a very demure, respectful, intelligent, and quiet child.

She looked like Ciel in miniature form, her face a perfect replica of her mother’s, highlighted by bright sapphire eyes and gleaming bluenette hair.

Ciel was grateful that once Selene grew out of her infancy, those pesky black hairs fell away.

Still though, it was undeniable that the child looked nothing like Alois, acted nothing like Alois.

Sebastian noticed and it always made his eyes shine with pride.

Sebastian loved his daughter, even though he had keep her true parentage a secret.

Although it did turn Sebastian’s stomach to see his little girl call Earl Trancy “father”.

As nauseating as it was to watch Alois have Ciel by his side and in his bed, Sebastian knew he had made the right decision by sparing Ciel’s life and choosing to stay as Phantomhive butler.

Because he got to spend time with his daughter and his master everyday.

Sebastian still performed all of the same duties as butler that he had carried out previously.

Enough Selene knew him as “Mr. Sebastian”, the butler had the pleasure and the privilege of acting as a sort of nanny for her, caring for her in her infancy, teaching her how to walk, instructing her on all of her lessons as her private tutor when she was old enough………

And even though Ciel had rejected Sebastian, he still was able to admire the bluenette from a distance.

Heh.

Every so often, over the years, Alois and Sebastian would exchange a look, and each would give the other a satisfied smirk.

Both the butler and the boy had won.

Both the butler and the boy had lost.

Alois had won Ciel as his bride, he had her heart and her love.

But Sebastian won the paternity contest.

Selene was ultimately his, she belonged to him, and nothing could ever change that.

One afternoon, he found Selene studying diligently even though she already received top marks for the day.

Sebastian’s lips parted in a grin.

Even if she never knew the truth, she was Sebastian’s child and she always would be.

——————————————————————

Ten years after Selene’s birth, the butler and the boy were both losing.

In fact, everyone was losing.

Alois was losing his life.

Sebastian, Alois, and Selene were all losing Ciel.

A horrible epidemic swept through London, creeping into Phantomhive manor.

The dreaded illness seized the blonde first with a high fever and uncontrollable sweating.

Sebastian and Claude worked to save his life, Ciel right beside of them, nursing him day and night.

It was lucky that Sebastian had seen the sweat starting to pour down Ciel’s face the third day after Alois was stricken, because he quarantined Selene just in time.

Husband and wife were both lying together, dying, Ciel with her head on Alois’s shoulder, fingers laced, determined to stay together until the very end.

Claude seemed indifferent.

But Sebastian frowned.

As he stood there, gazing down at the bluenette, he was shocked to find his eyes grow cloudy and wet.

Sebastian bore the grief of two.

Selene………….

His child would be motherless.

No………..

He needed to find a way to pull Ciel from death’s icy hands.

A butler that couldn’t do that much wasn’t worth his salt.

——————————————————————

“Ah~, Butler. What brings you to my shop today?” Undertaker giggled as he opened the door for Sebastian.

The Phantomhive family butler had left Claude in charge of caring for the ill couple and had taken a carriage into the city.

“This illness that’s plaguing the country. You have a cure, don’t you?” Sebastian asked as he stepped inside.

Many doctors had passed away from the disease while trying to help the sick.

It was so virulent that some even refused to see infected patients to save themselves.

Sebastian had had no luck trying to find medical help.

That meant he had to look elsewhere.

If anyone had a cure, Undertaker and his morbid, Shinigami-esque research was at least a good place to start searching……….

It was Sebastian’s best chance.

“Oh dear~. Precious young master is not amongst the ill is she~?” Undertaker snickered.

“She is.” Sebastian replied solemnly.

To his surprise, Undertaker parted his hair and pulled it to the side, revealing his handsome face, his eyes glowering at Sebastian. “Well, we can't have that, can we?”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Undertaker had said something a long time ago about not wanting to lose anymore members of Ciel’s family and it had always puzzled him at what he had meant.

But now was not the time to ask.

“For dear lady Phantomhive, I just may have something~.” The silver-haired man chuckled, disappearing into the shadows of his shop for a moment.

He rummaged around his makeshift laboratory and emerged holding a vial with some sort of green medicine he had concocted.

Undertaker stretched out his hand and gave the vial to Sebastian.

The butler took his gloved hand and accepted it, placing it in his trench coat pocket.

“How many doses?” Sebastian asked.

“There’s enough in that vial to save several people. She only needs one drop.” Undertaker explained, holding up a single talon topped finger.

“Thank you.” Sebastian bowed gratefully, turning on his heel to leave.

“Oh butler~?” Undertaker purred.

Sebastian turned his head.

“I’m afraid that’s not a gift. If you recall, I have a fee that must be paid.” Undertaker grinned.

“I do beg your pardon, but I’m not in a joking mood right now. Although I am in a bit of a hurry.” Sebastian replied.

“Fine then.” Undertaker smiled. “I know you had some sort of agreement with the female Earl at one point. Shinigamis hear a lot of things. What happened to that, eh? Why not tell me why you’re so desperate to save her life?”

Sebastian sighed.

Oh dear.

——————————————————————

“HAAAAA! HAAAAA! HAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAA!” 

Undertaker’s laughter roared out into the street as Sebastian opened the door and took his leave from the squalid shop.

“It’s too good! It’s too funny! Really! It’s too much! Heheheheheheeeeeeeee!” Undertaker wailed on, throwing himself down on the dirty floor of his shop, pounding his fists in amusement.

Sebastian wore a deep scowl.

It was not funny.

He had told Undertaker everything, about himself and Ciel, and Alois, and then Selene……

He found that he had unintentionally paid Undertaker’s toll ten times over as the silver-haired Shinigami began to cackle with laughter, finding that the most hilarious story he had heard in years.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he boarded the carriage, leaving Undertaker still screaming with laughter.

There was nothing funny about the situation, or the last ten years, to Sebastian.

He held the vial up and looked at the medicine that sloshed inside.

Oh well.

If a little humiliation meant saving Ciel’s life and protecting his daughter, it was worth it.

——————————————————————

As soon as Sebastian arrived back at the manor, he went into the bedroom that held the sickened couple.

Both Alois and Ciel were so close to death, their breath didn’t fog the glass on a mirror, as Claude held it under each’s nose to see if they were still alive.

He moved out of the way once he saw Sebastian enter the room.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he carefully tilted Ciel’s head back and gently opened her mouth, landed a single drop from the vial on her tongue and then helped her swallow.

Even if it was unreturned, Sebastian’s love for her had only grown as he watched her mother his child.

He glanced over at Alois.

How much…….exactly……..had his love for Ciel grown?

Did he love her enough to………?

Sebastian came to stand over Alois menacingly.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

Just then, Sebastian heard a sound and looked up.

He saw Selene peering through the crack of the door, watching.

Even through the crack in the door, Sebastian could see the grief and the fear in his daughter's eyes for not only Ciel, but Alois too.

Sebastian looked at the vial.

Enough to save several, eh?

He glanced back at Selene’s sapphire eyes shining at him through the crack of the door.

With a growl, Sebastian reluctantly snapped Alois’s head back and placed a drop deep inside his mouth, pressing on the blonde’s throat to force him to swallow.

Sebastian glared down at him afterwards.

How easy it would have been to simply let him die…..

He could finally have Ciel to himself.

Finally, he could have…………..

But, Alois was the man his daughter knew as “father”.

She would be more devastated than Ciel over Alois’s death.

Sebastian had to protect his little girl in anyway possible, even if that meant hurting himself. 

Even if that meant she never knew…….

A father that couldn’t do that much wasn’t worth his salt.

—————————————————————-

After the medicine had been administered, he heard movement outside the door, and Sebastian came out of the room, leaving Claude to watch over them.

Selene was hiding in the hallway as Sebastian stood in front of the door, thinking back over the events of the last few weeks, last few years……

Sebastian sighed and hung his head, his hands coming to rest at his sides.

When he felt something small tug on his glove.

He glanced down and saw that Selene had slipped her tiny hand into his.

Sebastian blinked.

He knew the little girl was afraid for her parents, but what-

“Are they dying, Daddy?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

What?!?

When had Ciel……..?!?

His heart beat so fast he heard his pulse in his ears.

That word he had waited to hear, longed to hear for ten years, finally fell from Selene’s lips so easily……

So naturally!

But how should he respond?!

What would Ciel want him to say?

He could not lie………..

“When did your mother tell you?” Sebastian asked seriously, his eyes soft as he looked at his daughter.

“She didn’t.” Selene replied.

Sebastian looked at the child.

“I’ve always known.” Selene admitted.

Sebastian purred proudly.

Shrewd, intuitive, intelligent………..

Yes, Selene was his daughter.

Sebastian knelt down next to the child so they were eye to eye as he spoke to her, “No, my dear, they’re going to be fine.”

Sebastian’s heart melted as his little girl turned her sapphire gaze upon him, reading his face for reassurance.

“Let’s get you changed for dinner now, shall we? They need time to rest and then they’ll feel better.” Sebastian replied, standing and taking Selene by her small hand.

He wanted to leap for joy as the word left her lips again while they walked.

“Alright, Daddy.”

——————————————————————

Both Alois and Ciel recovered.

Both the butler and the boy won.

Sebastian’s daughter knew the truth and even though she couldn’t call him “father” in public, the two became very close as parent and child.

Selene still had a deep love for her adopted father, Alois, and considered him an equally important person in her life.

Ciel gave her heart completely to Alois, but Sebastian could tell from her actions and attitudes she never forgot the feelings she shared with Sebastian, briefly, before his own greedy malice ripped them apart.

Yes, both Sebastian and Alois won.

They both were a part of Selene’s life.

And they both got to stay by Ciel’s side, one as her servant, one as her spouse.

And that way, all four were happy.

Perhaps things would have different, if all those years ago, Ciel hadn’t found herself caught between the butler and the boy.


End file.
